


Вдоль реки, мимо лестницы, ведущей в никуда, и замка

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: ББ-квест 2018 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Child Murder, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Агата возвращается в крохотный город своего детства и встречает загадочную незнакомку. Агату только что вышвырнули из полиции. Незнакомка, кажется, ест детей.





	Вдоль реки, мимо лестницы, ведущей в никуда, и замка

**Author's Note:**

> В кадре каннибализм, за кадром похищение и убийство детей.

**Не пролог, но записка, в которой я пытаюсь объяснить важный момент**

Дорогие читатели (обращение, которое смущало меня в начале, но я привыкла к нему настолько, что боюсь никогда не избавиться), читатели, я не чувствовала нужды объясниться, но важный человек настаивает, что это необходимо.  
Я попыталась доказать ей, что никто не прочитает, никто не должен прочитать, но она настаивала, что если один человек прочитал, то, возможно, доберутся и другие. Я не думаю, что это так. Она прочитала, конечно, но только потому, что изнывала от любопытства и не уставала повторять, что имеет право знать, что творилось в моей голове в те дни, что она так и не смогла разобраться и мои рассказы никогда не помогали.  
— К тому же, зачем ты постоянно обращаешься к читателям, если не рассчитываешь, что они будут?  
Я не знала. Я писала не потому, что хотела поделиться, или объяснить что-то, или в чём-то разобраться. Я писала днём, когда на улице было невыносимо жарко, а мы из-за определённых (то есть не о тех, о которых я хотела бы сейчас говорить) обстоятельств были вынуждены остаться внутри, и она постоянно спала, а я понимала, что сойду с ума, если буду только любоваться ею или смотреть в окно, как дрожит разогревшийся чистый воздух. Я писала по ночам, когда не могла уснуть, когда меня начинало мутить от подсчёта овец, или если фильм, который мы смотрели, становился слишком скучным, и под рукой не было книг, и в интернете не было новостей, и я не хотела шевелить ничем, кроме пальцев.  
Формально мы были дома потому, что ей нездоровилось. На самом деле нездоровилось мне — и я настаиваю, что эта повесть не попытка справиться со старой травмой, но, возможно, это попытка справиться с чем-то другим, новым и пугающим.  
Но неважно, неважно, она хотела, чтобы я оговорила, и я оговариваю — это не история о любви, это не история о поисках себя, и — самое важное — это не детективная история. Что же тогда?  
Я предложила мемуары, но ей не понравилось. Она предложила очерк о небольшом периоде жизни, но это не понравилось мне. Мы спорили — неожиданно долго для такой мелочи, и наконец я предложила прелюдию.  
— Прелюдию к чему?  
— К нам.  
Она иногда жаловалась, что со мной невозможно спорить, что я нечестно выигрываю любую дискуссию. Но в этот раз, я думаю, я была совершенно права.

**1**

Очень хорошо, особенно когда ты только начинающая сотрудница важного учреждения и склонна к совершению глупых ошибок, чтобы твой руководитель Я. рявкнул:  
— Агата! Немедленно сюда!  
А дальше, когда ты пристроилась на рассыпающемся стуле, в качестве ножек которого служили отполированные до черноты обломки деревянных швабр и пластиковые, зелёный и синий, — от мопов, дальше, когда он героически раздвинул завалы папок так, чтобы и тебя видеть, и ничего не уронить, когда стол задумчиво проскрипел, но решил не падать, когда то же решило кресло, было бы хорошо чтобы Я. сказал:  
— Короче, слушай сюда. В нашей работе сплошные подводные камни и никаких наводных, и говна ты всякого повидаешь и херни наделаешь невообразимое множество, но вот тебе одно из самых важных правил  
никогда  
даже если ты не просто уверена, а видела своими глазами  
никогда  
не подкладывай улики подозреваемым -  
особенно пока ты ещё неопытная малолетка и не посоветовалась с теми, кто в этом разбирается.  
(Это, конечно, не самое важное правило, но не бывает в нашей работе самого важного, любое — всегда только одно из. А на слове «невообразимое» в его речи стоило бы немножко улыбнуться, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы показать, да, заметила, что оно из моих перекочевало в ваши, и рада этому).  
После этого ты, ну то есть я, встала бы, покивала, обдумала совет, сказала бы — я бы никогда, но всё же поблагодарила бы, и вышла из этого пыльного и разваливающегося кабинета, и всё было бы хорошо.  
Плохо было то, что он этого не сделал.

Безусловно, плохо было и всё остальное — начиная с моей ошибки и заканчивая моей другой ошибкой, и тут, наверное, надо бы объяснить. Дело было простое, поэтому его и доверили мне, всего на четвёртый день моей службы — обвинить бы в этом азиатское суеверие, что четыре — это дурной знак, но если кого-то и винить, то только саму себя. Дело было простое, потерпевшая его опознала, результаты пришли положительные для нас, но я виделась с ним — заметила, как уверенно он держится, как надменно смотрит на нас и особенно на неё, как он едва вслух не смеётся, что всех нас ловко перехитрил — и мне было нужно, понимаете, дорогие читатели, мне было необходимо что-то сделать.  
В небольшое оправдание — план ведь был не в том, чтобы подбросить ему в машину её изорванное бельё, а в том, что, когда его снова вызовут в отделение, я проникну в его квартиру и гараж, и найду настоящие улики — и постфактум я уже понимаю, что это меня не оправдывает.  
Следующая часть плана была в том, что я их утаю, удержу до суда, и ворвусь в зал в нужный момент — ну или поднимусь со скамьи, если уже буду там, — и торжественно предъявлю суду новые, неизвестные доказательства.  
(Когда я дошла до этого момента, мой через десять минут бывший руководитель даже не стал снова орать. Он вздохнул и отрешённо спросил — это так вас в академии теперь учат? Я сразу же принялась убеждать его в том, что нет, потому что и правда — нет, но он махнул рукой и сказал продолжать).  
Дальше я узнала, что фокус с торжественным предъявлением не получится, потому что суд работает с девяти до пяти и рассматривает за день до четырех десятков дел, во время которых судья спит, прокурор снэпчатит, а защитник сочиняет остроумные подписи для своих сториз. Дальше я решила, что лучше изъять бельё, пока его не нашли и потратить энергию на то, чтобы вовремя разбудить судью, дальше я решила, что стоит расспросить коллег, а почему обвиняемый так в себе уверен и чьей именно, если она вообще существует, поддержкой он заручился. И всё могло получиться, как надо, если бы улику не нашли, а вместе с ней и видео с регистратора машины соседа-параноика, который никогда не выключает запись. На меня орали, и орали, и орали, и я бы предпочла это, громче, хуже, с разбиванием глиняных кружек в миллиметрах от моей головы, только чтобы не видеть лица жертвы и её семьи, когда им сообщили, что они не выиграют дело. Им что-то врали о том, что он — сын кого-то важного, или сумасшедший, или на правительственном задании, и я хотела подойти и сказать правду, но меня удержали.  
(Он не ушел безнаказанным. Когда я уже уезжала в свою глушь, в выбранное место ссылки, мне позвонила бывшая коллега и рассказала, что они с другими моими бывшими коллегами добрались до него другим, менее официальным способом. Это должно было стать слабым, но всё же утешением, но не стало).  
Мне сказали написать заявление, никуда больше не лезть, нигде не отсвечивать, и тогда никто ни о чём не вспомнит и не узнает.  
Я написала, снова извинилась, и снова, и ещё раз — и ушла.

На следующий же день я начала заниматься взрослыми раздумьями о дальнейшем, а параллельно создала резюме, разослала его по интересующим местам, приготовилась к шквалу звонков и коварным вопросам на собеседованиях, и я бы с радостью сказала, что это правда, но она была совершенно иной. Первые две бутылки вина перелились в меня ещё до полудня, потом я ревела, потом заказала роллы и безуспешно попыталась соблазнить и заманить в квартиру курьера, потом обедала и боялась, что курьер расстроился и вызовет моих бывших коллег, и это будет ещё хуже, чем сейчас. Я пила и рыдала, бродила в туалет, чтобы вызвать рвоту, пила воду и снова шла за алкоголем.  
На третий день своего падения, я решила, что это не дело, уныло проглядела вакансии, отругала себя, что не выяснила, что именно значит — не отсвечивать, и значит ли это, что мне не стоит претендовать даже на бумажную работу в юридических конторах. Можно было бы позвонить и уточнить, но я чувствовала, что нельзя. Смотреть вакансии мне разонравилось в первую же минуту, но я продержалась несколько, в основном, чтобы успокоить совесть. Когда она на секунду затихла, точнее когда я вообразила, что она затихла, я осознала, что есть только один выход (что я хочу) — сбежать из города.  
Первая идея была в том, чтобы попроситься на неопределенный срок в гости к родителям, которые счастливо жили в южной Испании уже почти десять лет — и периодически звали меня к себе и обещали помочь в первое время. Проблемы с этим были в том, что пришлось бы объяснять, что именно случилось с карьерой моей мечты (тут я, конечно, прервалась на рыдания, не от жалости к себе, а от злости), к тому же у меня было не больше представлений о том, чем я хочу заняться там, по сравнению с здесь (то есть ноль по обеим позициям), и к тому же я с трудом могла представить себе, каково это — снова жить с родителями. Плюс главное — я была почти уверена, что они звали меня для проформы, потому что кто-то из приятелей считал, что так нужно, а не потому, что они так уж хотели меня видеть.  
(Иначе они не бросили бы меня одну в пятнадцать, верно? Но никаких претензий, даже сейчас я рада, что мама не сделала аборт).  
Вторая — и более привлекательная идея была в том, что я поднимусь с дивана, залезу в кладовку с хламом, разыщу там ключи от бабушкиного дома, и поеду в К. Достаточно, но не невозможно далеко, от столицы — если вдруг мне понадобится вернуться. В К. были тишина и спокойствие, и наверняка меня никто там даже не помнит, то есть никто не станет спрашивать, как дела на работе. И насчёт работы — скорее всего там можно будет найти что-нибудь непыльное и достаточно унылое, чтобы подходило для моей позорной ссылки. Туда же: свежий воздух, чтобы становиться здоровее, отсутствие развлечений, чтобы спокойно проводить вечера и успокаиваться и соображать, как выбраться из этой ситуации. Можно даже интернет не проводить!  
Впрочем, насчёт этого я передумала даже раньше, чем закончила мысль, и сразу после того, как нашла ключи, позвонила своему провайдеру и договорилась о переносе услуги. Так появился дедлайн.  
У меня была неделя, и я использовала её очень разумно. Договорилась с хозяйкой квартиры о дне, когда съезжаю, выбросила весь мусор, отдала ненужную одежду в секонд-хэнды, после получаса сражений героически победила и убедила приложение железной дороги, что мне нужен только один билет — туда, сложила все свои вещи в адекватное количество сумок (i. e. то, которое я могла теоретически донести от станции до дома).  
Впрочем, с адекватностью багажа я погорячилась, и обнаружилось это только в последний день — когда я выяснила, что никакая сила на планете не поможет мне взять их и дотащить до вокзала. От безысходности я постучала к мерзким соседям-студентам, которых я ненавидела каждую пятницу и выходные за невыносимо громкие вечеринки, а они неожиданно оказались очень приятными ребятами. Половина была немцами, другая — индийцами, и все они ужасно распереживались, что я не успеваю и не могу сама дотащить вещи, и радостно схватили их, заставили меня проверить квартиру — чтобы я наверняка ничего не забыла, один позвонил квартирной хозяйке и объяснил, что ключи она заберет у него (потому что с ней я, как оказалось, тоже договорилась неправильно), другой перекрыл воду, газ и отключил электричество, третий проверил, чтобы окна были закрыты — в общем больше ненавидеть их я не могла, и после того как они заволокли вещи в вагон и договорились с проводницей, что в К. мне помогут их вытащить, распрощались мы друзьями. Они добавили меня в соцсетях, каждый скинул мне ссылку на себя и каждый же потребовал, чтобы я писала в любой стрессовой ситуации — и они попросят, чтобы их родители меня спасли. Это было очень мило, и я едва не расплакалась от того, что покидаю таких замечательных, внезапно обретённых друзей, а не от очевидных причин.  
В вагоне было слишком тепло, и никого не было. Проводница проверила мой билет, ласково спросила, всё ли хорошо, и попросила обращаться в случае чего, и я осталась одна. Город убегал, проносился мимо меня слишком близко — привычные районы, знакомые, дальние, окраины — и всё, тут я поняла, что уехала, и неизвестно, выйдет ли когда-нибудь вернуться.

Это было ужасно. У меня было семьсот евро (тема для ярости на себя и очень серьезного разговора с собой же, потому что как, как это произошло? Я откладывала часть стипендии, часть денег, которые периодически присылали родители, часть того, что зарабатывала, когда училась — и я не могли припомнить ни одного случая, когда влезала в эти деньги, кроме пары раз, когда мне очень хотелось прогуляться по барам, а выделенная на расходы сумма заканчивалась. Оказывается, эта пара была не парой, и не такой уж безболезненной, как мне казалось. Как и те прекрасные пиджаки, цена которых выходила за грани разумного и которые казались совершенно необходимыми. И ещё разные мелочи, о которых мне быстро надоело думать). Мало денег, отсутствие работы вообще и стопроцентное отсутствие работы, которую я всегда хотела, неизвестное место, дом, который легко мог превратиться в романтичные, но непригодные для жизни развалины за четыре года после смерти бабушки, отсутствие хоть каких-то знакомств в К. — мне становилось всё понятнее и понятнее, что идея переехать была инфантильной, идиотской, опасной, но за окном желтые поля сменялись ровными соснами и этим невозможно было не наслаждаться, проводница угостила меня чаем, ватрушкой с изюмом (моей любимой) и осталась со мной, потому что в поезде больше никого не было, и весело рассказывала комичные истории о работе, телефон садился как сумасшедший, потому что каждые пару минут мои новые друзья слали мне смешные картинки и гифки и выясняли, как я себя чувствую и перестала ли грустить, и в секунду, когда поток картинок и историй прекратился, я не выдержала и рассказала отцензурированную и обрезанную версию своей истории проводнице, и она не только посочувствовала, но и пообещала позвонить своей сестре, которая работала в мэрии К. и всегда была в поиске толковых новых сотрудников.

Возможно, всё было не так ужасно.

**2**

Спустя почти пять часов мы были на месте. За две станции до К. проводница позвонила своей сестре, заставила ту записать мой номер, заставила меня — записать её, потом позвонила на станцию и договорилась о помощи, дала свой номер (всё ещё не сказав, как её зовут), снова повторила, чтобы я ни о чём не волновалась и, когда мы уже подъезжали и я начала неуверенно рыться в вещах, крепко меня обняла.  
Это было приятно.  
Дальше последовала суета и паника. Печальный мужчина в пыльной спецовке, вытаскивал сумки, сердито посматривал на проводницу и отмахивался от моих предложений помочь. Машинист сигналил и орал нам, чтобы мы уже поторопились, а то он везде опоздал ещё до того, как выехал, проводница орала на него и всё пыталась мне что-то сказать, ошарашенные туристы, которые ждали поезд в обратную сторону, перекрикивали весь шум, чтобы обсудить, что я, наверняка, какая-то местная знаменитость, и всё это тянулось целую вечность, пока из станции не вышла усталая, тонкая и высокая, как модели с показов, женщина. Она быстро осмотрелась, закатила глаза и спокойно, тихо сказала всем успокоиться. Настолько тихо, что это невозможно было услышать, и всё же — все услышали и замолкли. Она представилась, и бах, я уже оказалась внутри станции, перед стеной, которая от пола до потолка была заклеена цветными фотографиями мальчика лет семи, и я уже было собралась расспросить Илзе, которая чудесным образом за несколько секунд оформила документы, потому что «это совершенно невозможно, оставить вещи без сопроводительных бумаг. Бесплатно — это пожалуйста, но без бумаг никуда», подошла ко мне и тоже стала рассматривать стену, я уже открыла рот, но к счастью не успела спросить, потому что разглядела надпись — пропал ребенок. Адреса, телефоны, куда обратиться, были у каждой фотографии — не очень заметные, но я не стала говорить и об этом, потому что Илзе сухо сказала:  
— Это мой сын, — и отошла обратно, лепить наклейки на мой багаж.  
Я записала несколько номеров, быстро отбросила идею запомнить лицо и сфотографировала ребёнка, и этим, кажется, улучшила её мнение обо мне, потому что когда мы стали договариваться о том, как быстро я смогу всё забрать, она немного улыбнулась, отмахнулась от моей идеи, что я сейчас схожу в дом и вернусь, и сказала, чтобы я планировала за неделю управиться. Замечательно, потому что, когда я говорила насчёт сегодня, я уже понимала, что не захочу это делать.  
Я попрощалась с ней, с мужчиной, который помогал с вещами, захватила чемодан с самым нужным и сумку с ноутбуком, и пошла наружу, через парк, в саму К. — и немножко ужаснулась количеству людей. Конечно, пусть К. и была небольшим городом, в ней всегда, даже зимой, когда темнело в начале четвертого, даже в апреле, когда не прерывались дожди, в К. всегда были туристы, которые всегда раскрыв рот смотрели на деревянные дома семнадцатого и восемнадцатого веков и каменные, с разнообразными завитушками, девятнадцатого, и шептались о том, как, должно быть, замечательно, жить в таких домах, и, конечно, не подозревали, что любые плюсы и минусы исчезают перед лицом войны между средневековьем и югендстилем, в которой любой начинает участвовать, стоит только переступить порог любого дома.  
У бабушки был деревянный дом, не один из полусотни старейших, но и не юный, и я помню, как в детстве меня обижало, что племянница хозяйки нового замка, Майги, который был неподалеку, и был построен в первых годах девятнадцатого века, воротила от меня нос и никогда не хотела играть вместе. На это бабушка мне объяснила, что мы живём в исторической ценности, а они — в безвкусной берлоге ненужных для истории нуворишей, и я сразу же поделилась со своей не-подругой новоприобретёнными знаниями, и наступила моя очередь воротить нос.  
Но к туристам — они были всегда, но никогда их не было настолько много. Улица, ведущая к старому замку, по которой мне было бы удобно добраться к дому, была заставлена палатками с едой, напитками и сувенирами, и у палаток было столько людей, что я не только передумала идти по улице, но и не смогла бы свернуть на неё. Следующая идея — пройти через парк у церкви, выйти на узкие улицы старого города, о которых мало кто знает, и пройти другой дорогой — эта идея сломалась о то же, в парке было немыслимое количество людей, и я могла бы туда втиснуться, но что-то мне подсказывало, что в старом городе будет ничуть не лучше. От безысходности я пробралась к ограде парка и влезла между громогласной компанией итальянцев, которые счастливо пожирали ароматные блины с начинкой, и парой подростков, которые были в минутах от того, чтобы заняться сексом прямо здесь и сейчас. Я вытащила телефон, открыла карты и попробовала проложить маршрут, но телефон скорее для вида призадумался и выдал мне смс от провайдера, что линии перегружены и давай как-нибудь сама.  
Я попробовала одну дорогу, но упёрлась в толпу, попробовала другую, и наконец вышла к набережной, где тоже были люди, но хотя бы можно было пройти, и наконец, о счастье, набережная закончилась, и началась тропа. Плечо ныло от сумки, чемодан уныло скрипел по песку, я ужасно хотела есть, но старалась не впадать в уныние, потому что теперь я наконец была на нужной дороге. Река становилась шире, с противоположной стороны началось старое кладбище, с моей — сосны, и было очень тихо, спокойно, изредка в реке переругивались утки и чайки, и я шла, и шла, и шла, и невозможно ведь было заблудиться на единственной тропинке, но минут через пятнадцать мне показалось, что именно это и произошло.  
Вернуться или идти дальше? Мысль о возвращении и новых попытках пробраться через людей вызывала ужас, идти дальше тоже не особенно хотелось, поэтому я уронила чемодан на землю и стала рассматривать небо. Здесь, должно быть, по-настоящему темно ночью, и можно нагуглить атлас звёздного неба и пытаться разглядеть все эти пояса, луки и волосы в созвездиях — ну это, если я когда-нибудь выберусь к дому.

В соснах хрустнула ветка, и я обернулась — передо мной стояла большеглазая девочка, с коротко остриженными светлыми кудрями, через которые пробивался свет, и это было похоже на ангельский ореол с церковных фресок.  
— Привет, — радостно сказала я и улыбнулась максимально дружелюбно, потому что девочка явно была напряжена, и я очень не хотела, чтобы она исчезла.  
— Здравствуйте, — ответила она, внимательно рассмотрела меня и тоже улыбнулась: — А вы внучка Даце, да? Мне мама говорила, что вы очень красивая и скоро приезжаете.  
Вау. Тут следовало бы отвлечься и порефлексировать о том, как я надеялась, что никто меня здесь не узнает, но сильнее я хотела попасть в дом, поэтому спросила у девочки, как туда добраться.  
— Всё просто! — воскликнула она. — Идите дальше вдоль реки, потом кладбище кончится и будет лестница в небо, а потом сразу замок, а потом ваш дом.  
Лестница в небо не звучала, как хороший ориентир, но если никуда не нужно сворачивать, то и она сойдет. Девочка в это время подошла совсем близко, поделилась со мной бутербродом и представилась — её тоже звали Даце. Мы поели в тишине, разглядывали блестящую воду и время от времени поглядывали друг на друга и улыбались, я поблагодарила её за еду, встала, подняла чемодан и собралась прощаться, когда она вдруг насторожилась и серьёзно сказала:  
— Вы только тут после заката не ходите, и лучше вообще по вечерам не ходите, хорошо?  
— Почему?  
— Потому что здесь ведьма, которая детей ворует. Вы хоть и взрослая, всё равно лучше её не дразните. Но если очень надо здесь пройти, тогда надо всегда носить с собой мешок сушеной брусники, ведьма её боится, и волшебство делать — считать шаги и не оглядываться, даже если там зовет кто-то знакомый, или кричат, или помощи просят — это всё она заманивает.  
— Хорошо, не буду по ночам ходить.  
— Не смейтесь, это правда. Она детей ворует и ест, и никто её поймать не может, хотя все знают, где она живет и кто она такая.  
— И кто же она?  
Даце огляделась, вздохнула и прошептала:  
— Хозяйка замка.  
Пока я осознавала, чем местным детям так разонравилась Майга, строгая, но приятная женщина (из тех немногих, кто не участвовал в архитектурной войне), девочка убежала обратно в лес. Но ведьма так ведьма, и идея была неплохой — не стоит ходить по безлюдным местам там, где недавно пропал ребенок и, возможно, не один.  
Я пошла дальше. Сосны, река, утки и чайки, кладбище закончилось вместе с лесом с моей стороны, и я нашла лестницу, ведущую не в небо, но в никуда. У неё были широкие деревянные ступени, узорчатые перила и поддерживающие колонны, четыре пролёта, которые заканчивались метрах в пяти от земли деревянным же выступом без перегородок. Я немного пожалела, что не хочу забираться на неё сейчас, но решила, что это обязательно нужно сделать.  
Через несколько минут началась территория замка, с разноцветными клумбами, которые меня восхищали в детстве, и подстриженными в огромные абстрактные фигуры кустами, которые тоже меня восхищали, но больше пугали и чью форму я, хоть и проводила за этим порядочно времени, никогда не могла понять. Из округлых сторон выдавались треугольники и цилиндры, из которых торчали другие треугольники, и будь оно нарисовано — было бы похоже на дерево а-ля Пикассо, но в жизни, особенно в пасмурные дни и по вечерам, кусты были похожи на монстров из кошмаров. Впрочем, это в детстве, потому что сейчас мне они скорее нравились, а монстров, настоящих монстров, я уже видела — и очень надеялась увидеть снова.  
Замок выглядел таким же, как несколько лет назад, и признаться, это стоило бы назвать поместьем или усадьбой, потому что ничего замкового в таких строениях не было. Ни башенок (кроме одной, декоративной и глупой), ни бойниц, ни рва у входа — просто дом, большой, да, два крыла и оранжерея. Это был красивый дом с красивым садом — но не замок.

Еще пятнадцать минут, к концу которых я решила, что останусь жить у реки, и я увидела знакомый дом и неожиданно и совершенно точно передумала в него заходить. Это была глупая, глупая идея — возвращаться сюда. И идея идти в пустой дом, в котором должна была быть бабушка, но её не было — была ещё хуже, и мне стоило продать его к чертям в день, когда завещание вступило в силу, и тогда мне не нужно было бы стоять на этой всё ещё утоптанной тропинке, хотя неизвестно, кто и зачем по ней ходит, и сдерживать слёзы, и думать, как выжить на оставшиеся деньги.  
— Агата? И правда, ты! Глазам поверить не могу, как повзрослела. И похорошела!  
Двое из двух людей, которых я сегодня повстречала, выпрыгнули на меня из леса, и я не могла сказать, что такая тенденция мне нравилась. В этот раз это была хозяйка замка, Майга, которая не только не постарела, а наоборот расцвела и походила на ведьму не больше, чем раньше, — то есть никак. Она подошла, крепко обняла меня, рассказала, что уже и не надеялась меня увидеть, а тут узнала, что я возвращаюсь, и все в К. узнали, и она оставила мне письмо в доме, но зря, наверное, раз мы так удачно встретились. Пока я стояла, глупо улыбалась и переваривала насчет «всех», из леса вышла ещё одна женщина, удивительная настолько, что я уставилась на неё и совсем перестала слушать Майгу. Незнакомка была в длинном чёрном платье, из тех, которые выглядят как грубо сшитое полотно, но стоят тысячи, и в разы сложнее, чем кажутся, она была высокой, белокожей, с густыми чёрными волосами и идеальными губами и носом, но главное, конечно, было то, что верхнюю половину лица закрывали огромные, с непрозрачными чёрными стёклами, эдакие аля водолазные очки, по краям линз которых ползли серебряные с черным жгуты, которые плотно прилегали к коже. Удивительный аксессуар, или не аксессуар, но придумать, зачем такие сложные очки могут кому-нибудь быть нужны, не получалось, зато получилось выставить себя невежливой и засмотреться дольше, чем это могло показаться приличным.  
Майга оглянулась на неё, снова повернулась ко мне и счастливо сказала, что это Эвита, новая хозяйка замка, потому что сама понимаешь, содержать его — сплошное горе и никаких радостей, но теперь-то, когда Майга его продала, теперь-то всё стало наоборот. Эвита наклонила голову и почти не дала понять, как ей надоело слушать обо мне, бабушке, покупке замка и всех этих, видимо, частых вещах в их разговорах. Я поздоровалась.  
Эвита протянула руку, я её пожала и сказала:  
— Очень приятно.  
На что она, дорогие читатели, совершенно по-свински ответила:  
— И мне очень приятно, голубушка.  
Это вызвало моментальную, почти непроизвольную реакцию: я приняла позу, которая называлась «я здесь представительница полиции, а вам, милая представительница гражданских сейчас бы занервничать» и спросила максимально неприятным голосом, который тренировала почти пять лет и которым сильно гордилась, когда он наконец начал получаться:  
— Не думаете, что голубушка — это несколько унизительно?  
Результат был удивительным, потому что Эвита не только не напряглась, но стала выглядеть очень заинтересованной. Она виновато улыбнулась и пожала плечами:  
— Никогда не задумывалась об этом. Мои извинения.  
И сразу же пригласила меня на ужин в замок.  
Я согласилась, но капризно сообщила, что — вегетарианка, отметила, как нахмурилась Майга от приглашения, выбросила это из головы, попрощалась с обеими, подождала, когда они уйдут, глубоко вдохнула и пошла в дом.

**3**

В доме было неожиданно лучше, чем я представляла, потому что он выглядел и пах, как совершенно другое место. Мебель в гостиной была сдвинута к стенам, спрятана в чехлы из бывших, судя по цветкам на ткани, штор, посреди комнаты стоял стол, на котором весело мигал зелёным новенький роутер, рядом с ним лежал договор от провайдера. Я уже посчитала, если тратить деньги только на интернет, то их хватит на тридцать два месяца, но это, конечно, было бы невозможно, и мне стоило бы впасть в ужас, но я поверила, что смогу найти работу с помощью сестры проводницы, поэтому ужаса не испытала. Что я испытывала, и с каждой секундой всё сильнее, так это разочарование от того, что дом, и моя бывшая комната, и бабушкина спальня, и кухня — не вызывали ностальгию, или печаль, или, признаться, хоть что-то. Везде было чисто, ни пыли, ни грязи, лампочки работали, вода шла из кранов, и это место не было моим местом, где можно было бы вдоволь пожалеть себя, нет, это было незнакомое место, в котором мне предстояло жить.  
Я посомневалась, какую комнату занять, свою или бабушкину, но решила отложить выбор и пошла вниз, сдирать чехлы с мебели — тогда я ещё надеялась, что мебель вызовет воспоминания. Снова нет, это была другая мебель, и выглядела она совершенно новой, и не только выглядела: на диване, среди подушек был чек — кресло было куплено спустя пару месяцев после смерти бабушки, на ножке одного кресла была наклейка с ценником и датой — той же, под съёмным сиденьем второго нашёлся ещё один чек — снова с той же датой. Это было странно, и я сначала прошлась по всем комнатам и убедилась, что мебель везде, кроме моей комнаты, была новой, а потом пошла за письмом от Майги, в котором она очень любезно объясняла, что следила за домом несколько лет, и убирала его, и оплачивала счета, и следила, чтобы всегда были готовые дрова, если я внезапно нагряну с визитом, и ещё более любезно рассказывала, как по просьбе бабушки поменяла всю обстановку дома, чтобы мне не нужно было с ней возиться, если я вдруг захочу здесь жить.  
Очень мило с её стороны. Очень, очень подозрительно. Я начала составлять план действий, но вовремя ударила себя воображаемой линейкой по воображаемым рукам — я больше не была полицейской. Подозрительные события больше не должны были меня тревожить.  
Я решила, что займу бабушкину комнату. Открыла окна, чтобы проветрить её, разобрала чемодан, залезла на сайт К., только чтобы узнать, что праздники — они же фестиваль истории города, продлятся ещё неделю, с ужасом представила, как мне придётся без конца шататься по тропинке и пробиваться к ней от станции, а потом всё же не выдержала и полезла выяснять, коснулось ли полное преображение дома бабушкиного сейфа. Была вероятность, что нет, потому что сейф прятался за шкафом в моей комнате, а там всё осталось по-прежнему, и да, спустя порядочное количество сломанных ногтей, ругательств, применения силы и головы, я сообразила, как сдвинуть это дубовое чудовище, и выяснила, что сейф закрыт. Я обрадовалась, но ненадолго, потому что в сейфе, пусть он и был пыльным и не взломанным, был только мешок сушеной брусники.  
Жаль.  
Конечно, я бы не отказалась от какой-нибудь занимательной загадки, от дела, которое я бы с блеском раскрыла, чтобы потом героически вернуться на службу, но ни одна моя фантазия о возвращении не начиналась с того, что я должна поверить в эту глупость с ведьмой.  
Я вытащила бруснику, понюхала, съела ягоду и сразу скривилась, потому что она была даже не кислая, а как комок пыли, который я зачем-то решила съесть. Омерзительно. Я закрыла сейф, задвинула шкаф — в этот раз было проще, и если уж искать хорошее во всём, окончательно изломанные ногти были не ужасными, но делали вид, что это такой очень изощрённый маникюр. Я сделала с ними всё, что могла — отрезала к чертям. Потом приняла душ, оделась и отправилась на ужин.

Уже смеркалось, в саду зажгли — или зажглись? — белые лампы, гирлянды, и он походил на что-то среднее между выставочным залом Икеи и садом людей, которые верят, что рождественский дух должен быть с нами весь год. Красиво, но немножко чересчур. У дверей меня ждала Эвита, в уже другом простом-но-сложном чёрном одеянии, всё ещё в своих странных очках. Мы поздоровались, она извинилась за Майгу, у которой неожиданно разболелась голова, и она решила пораньше лечь, я посочувствовала ей, вежливо отказалась от экскурсии по замку — потому что моя голова в скором времени тоже собиралась разболеться от голода, согласилась поужинать в саду, а не в доме, сказала, что Эвита может есть мясо и что угодно вообще, главное, чтобы в моей тарелке его не было. Мы дошли до удивительной конструкции, беседки, павильона — она состояла из восьми колонн и зеркального потолка в форме капли.  
Внутри стоял стол, заставленный разнообразными овощными блюдами, стулья, и я призналась, что предпочла бы сначала поесть, а уже потом предаваться разговорам и прочим социальным прелестям, и Эвита моментально усадила меня, извинилась, что не может предоставить мне достойного разнообразия, но я прекрасно себя чувствовала в компании рататуя и салатов, поэтому отмахнулась от извинений и скорее начала пробовать. Еда была отличной. Меня немного смущал запах рагу, которое ела Эвита, но чёрт с рагу, когда вокруг столько всего замечательно пахло, и выглядело, и было на вкус.  
Когда я перестала вести себя, как варвар, когда она разлила вино, мы обсудили, как здорово, что проходят городские мероприятия, но как невозможно в городе, когда там столько людей. Я пожаловалась, что большая часть моего багажа осталась на станции и забрать её нужно как раз за неделю фестиваля. Эвита предложила отвезти меня за вещами, указала на очки и сказала, чтобы я не волновалась, с глазами у неё всё в порядке. Я согласилась. Эвита улыбнулась и виновато сказала, что вещи мне придётся засунуть в машину самой, она не сможет помочь, потому что она и Илзе не очень ладят. Я не спросила почему, но Эвита и не ждала вопроса, сразу объяснила — проблема заключалась в том, что Илзе была среди тех, кто верил, что Эвита ворует детей.  
Я пожала плечами и сказала, что всегда, когда где-то происходит что-то, а найти виновных не получается, толпа сама находит кого обвинять. А потом вспомнила и добавила, что толпа часто оказывается права. Прозвучало это хуже, чем я предполагала, но Эвита только улыбнулась.  
— Уверена, что вам уже страшно надоели этим вопросом, но мне всё же любопытно, почему вы решили пойти в полицию?  
Я не спросила, откуда она знает, только ответила, что не только туда пошла, но уже и ушла, и пока не хочу говорить об этом.  
— Тогда я спрошу о вегетарианстве?  
— Это одна история — вегетарианство и полиция, и она не слишком подходит к столу.  
— Мне практически невозможно испортить аппетит.  
Я допила вино, налила ещё и рассказала о том, как меня задержали, когда мне было пятнадцать, потому что перепутали с девушкой, которую последней видели в компании пропавшего юноши. У нас были одинаковые худи, одинаково выбритые виски и одинаковая привычка во время разговора сцеплять руки за спиной. Допрос в полиции был утомительным, пусть и недолгим, но совершенно ужасным было то, что родители пропавшего откуда-то узнали, кто я, где живу, где учусь, отказались поверить, что я ни разу не видела их сына, и осаждали меня практически ежедневно.  
— Могу только посочувствовать. К сожалению, мне эта ситуация слишком хорошо знакома. И что же вы сделали?  
— Я её нашла. И то, что от него осталось — тоже нашла.  
Можно было бы предположить, что это будет причиной стресса. Но нет, причиной стресса и много другого, включая нежелание есть какое угодно мясо, было то, что я вообразила себя отличным детективом, и подружилась с ней и её семьёй, и несколько дней ужинала у них дома. Как оказалось, его останками.  
Эвита сжала губы, выдохнула и снова посочувствовала мне, и извинилась, что подняла эту тему. Извинения были не нужны, а вот всё остальное вышло не слишком убедительно, потому что она продолжила вылавливать в соусе куски мяса и с аппетитом их есть. Можно было бы сделать из этого определённые выводы, но в глупые мне лезть не хотелось, а не такие глупые сводились к тому, что и правда, ей сложно испортить аппетит.  
После разговор перешёл обратно к мелочам о погоде, туристах и прочей ерунде, которая всегда казалась не такой уж ерундовой после нескольких бокалов, мы приятно поспорили о решениях новой мэра, поспорили о решениях сахарного завода неподалеку от К., ещё о чём-то и ещё, но когда Эвита произнесла слово «архитектура», я твердо заявила, что нет, её обсуждать я не буду никогда и ни за что, и мы посмеялись, договорились о том, что она заедет за мной завтра в полдень, как-то незаметно опустошили следующую бутылку, я пригласила Эвиту на ужин ко мне, и ещё через час мы всё-таки сумели попрощаться и разойтись.  
Уже у дома, пока пыталась найти, где включается свет снаружи, и возилась с ключами, мне в голову пришло, что я и не подумала пригласить Майгу. Неловко, но Эвита наверняка поняла правильно и будет с ней. Впрочем, правильно — это без неё, но это было неважно, неважно.

В доме было ужасающе тихо, и я вышла во двор, сразу же нашла идиотский выключатель, но не включила лампу, посмотрела на небо — звёзды, звёзды, звёзды и мутная полоса Млечного пути, и я немедленно решила, что заберусь на лестницу и буду смотреть на них с неё. На тропинке, ожидаемо в целом, но неожиданно для меня, было тоже совершенно тихо, и, когда я отошла от освещённой части замка, темно. Лестница должна была быть метров через пятьсот, но как я её увижу? Можно было бы включить фонарик, но нет, меня же будет видно из космоса, а это не слишком приятно. Можно было прикинуть количество шагов, что я и сделала, и шла, старательно бодро их отсчитывая, пока сзади на тропинке не хрустнула ветка.  
В городе меня таким было не напугать, но здесь, в кромешной темноте, в неизвестной компании, от ужаса пошёл адреналин, стало жарко, стало сложно держать дыхание в нормальном ритме, я сунула руку в сумку и обернулась. В полосе лунного света стояла Эвита. Она была очень красива. Я выдохнула, а она насмешливо улыбнулась и сообщила, что поражена.  
— Почти день в К., и вы до сих пор не знаете, что ни в коем случае нельзя оборачиваться на этой тропинке ночью?  
— Иначе нападёт ведьма?  
— Именно.  
Я дала ей минуту, чтобы подойти, и сказала:  
— Я не боюсь ведьмы.  
Она хмыкнула, дальше мы пошли вместе, и я продолжила, потому что, если стресс сменялся облегчением, я никогда не могла замолчать:  
— К тому же у меня есть сушёная брусника. И ещё лучше — порядочные навыки самообороны и телескопическая дубинка.  
Эвита спросила, что это, я продемонстрировала, она спросила, куда я направляюсь со своими навыками и брусникой, я ответила, что на лестницу, смотреть звёзды.  
— Прекрасная идея, но там может быть занято. По мнению подростков — это лучшее место для первого поцелуя.  
— Значит, придётся подождать.  
Я спросила, куда она идет, она ответила, что заметила меня из окна и решила навязать мне свою компанию.  
— Если вы не против, конечно.  
Я была не против.  
— Хотя я, признаться, пару раз почти передумала догонять, вы так быстро ходите.  
— Нужно было позвать.  
— Не хотела пугать вас ещё больше.  
Разумно.  
У лестницы никого не было, и мы поднялись, Эвита быстро, я — осторожно, она уселась на внешнем краю платформы, опустила ноги, я — на противоположном, и места было меньше, чем мне показалось днём, и мы оказались очень близко друг к другу. Мы устроились, так, чтобы её волосы не цеплялись за шипы на воротнике моей куртки, чтобы нож, точнее что-то очень похожее на нож, о чём я не стала спрашивать, в кармане её платья не утыкался мне в бедро, задрали головы — и выяснили, что звёзды не видно из-за огромной тучи.  
Поднялся ветер. У Эвиты нашлась бутылка вина, и мы передавали её друг другу, я рассказывала о том, как с приятельницами из меда однажды пила спирт на стройке рядом с их университетом, и в миллиметрах от нас от ветра рухнула плохо укреплённая балка, и мы тогда не посчитали это поводом хотя бы пересесть. Она рассказывала, как жила у родственников в детстве, на хуторе среди желтых полей, и всё время мечтала об урагане, как у Дороти. Мы старательно не обращали внимание на морось, дождь, то, как от ветра мученически скрипели сосны и негодовали чайки. Вдалеке блеснула молния. Загрохотало.  
Я спросила:  
— Здесь, наверное, небезопасно?  
Она согласилась. Я сказала, что, наверное, поэтому сегодня здесь никаких подростков. Или потому, что они посмотрели прогноз и не захотели мокнуть.  
— Или потому, что кончились первые поцелуи? — предположила Эвита.  
— А что насчет не первых? Или в следующий раз только для дефлорации возвращаются?  
Эвита расхохоталась, а когда успокоилась, посмотрела на меня (возможно, внимательно), взяла мою руку, поднесла к лицу, пожелала мне доброй ночи и поцеловала ладонь. После она очень ловко, не наступив на меня, не задев, встала, спустилась по лестнице и исчезла в темноте.

**4**   


Дома под шум дождя и плейлист «работа», удалить который у меня не поднималась рука, я развлекала себя составлением фоторобота Эвиты. Первые несколько раз получилось не очень, но я задумалась о том, как преподавательница в академии на первом же занятии мрачно сообщила нам, что любой идиот может сделать сносный фоторобот, и она лично проследит, чтобы те, кому в голову придёт пошутить про не-идиотов, вылетели с учёбы, какими бы гениями сыска не были. Воспоминание немножко расстроило, но и смотивировало — очередная попытка оказалась неплохой, и я стала рисовать разные глаза и прикладывать их к лицу, и выбирать, что мне понравится больше, но ничего не нравилось, поэтому я поставила пароль на файл, сделала музыку погромче, чтобы не было слышно, как подозрительно скрипит дом, и рухнула спать.  
Утро началось с того, что кто-то с грохотом ломился ко мне в дверь — все те несколько минут, за которые я просыпалась, осознавала, где нахожусь, что это за звуки и где вообще находится дверь.  
За ней оказался огромный, лысый, с пушистой, идиотски длинной рыжей бородой, мужчина, который сунул мне в лицо удостоверение, буркнул фамилию и звание, отодвинул меня и зашёл внутрь.  
Я разрывалась между желанием спросить, что это за херня, и предложить ему кофе (которого, впрочем, не было).  
— Во-первых, — противным полицейским голосом, который пугал гражданских и приводил в ярость коллег, сказал он, когда я решила промолчать и уселась в кресло, — мы вам здесь не рады. Помощи мы не просили, она нам не нужна, незачем всяким здесь совать свои носы. Во-вторых...  
— Во-вторых, — перебила я, — вы какие-то непрофессиональные мудаки. Не касательно дела, хотя, догадываюсь, и с ним то же, но касательно меня. Потому что никто меня никуда не посылал, и лезть в ваши дела я и не собиралась.  
— Во-вторых было — добро пожаловать в К., но твой вариант тоже сойдёт. И что, правда, не прислали нас контролировать? Честно говоря, помощь бы не повредила.  
Я предложила добыть где-нибудь завтрак, он сбегал в машину и принёс термос кофе и пакет со свежими ватрушками, я нашла кружки и мы принялись завтракать. По ходу я рассказала немного (очень сильно) отредактированную версию того, как лишилась работы, и Айвар, который оказался благодарным и вовлечённым слушателем, посочувствовал и немедленно предложил устроиться к ним, и я почти согласилась, когда поняла, что это будет глупо, особенно если их почти раскрытое дело всё-таки дойдет до столицы и Я.  
Когда Айвар рассказал мне о нём, я окончательно передумала связывать свою жизнь с департаментом К., потому что раскрыть дело было бы замечательно и прекрасно, но обычно их или не раскрывали или делали это неинтересно. За последние десять месяцев три ребёнка пропали в лесу. Последним был сын Илзе со станции. Останки второго нашли. У первого с собой был телефон, который спустя месяц после пропажи включился на несколько минут на территории замка Эвиты.  
— И что, нашли?  
— Нет. Весь замок перерыли, пять недель на сбор и экспертизы убили, территорию всю просканировали три раза — и ничего. Спасибо на том, что в суд на нас не подала, на неё ведь весь город ополчился, Илзе, когда её мальчишка пропал, не к нам пошла, а в замок, и хорошо там Майга присутствовала, оттащила её, а то могло и до убийства дойти.  
Но дальше. Всем было от восьми до десяти. Всем недоставало внимания родителей. Все были самостоятельны и часто гуляли в одиночку. Но это было неинтересно, потому что было скучно, а не скучно было то, что первый (десять лет) утром в последний день, когда его видели живым, отдал все денежные накопления младшей сестре, потому что «больше они не нужны», оставил два с половиной евро, чтобы «купить цветы», но не появился ни в одном из пяти цветочных магазинов. Второй (восемь лет) в день пропажи был замечен в нескольких городских автобусах — задумчивый, но целеустремлённый и не расстроенный, поэтому никто не подошёл. Вечером его видели выходящим из автобуса в соседнем с К. городе. Тело, точнее скелет, был найден подростками ночью на набережной в центре К.  
— А камеры?  
— За два дня до этого была гроза, и на несколько часов пропало электричество, и из-за каких-то необъяснимых неполадок ни одна внешняя камера не работала.  
Третий (девять лет) за неделю до пропажи стал замкнутым и начал ссориться с родителями, учителями и друзьями, вечером объявил, что сбежит из дома, утром его не обнаружили в спальне. Он ушел в домашней одежде, без денег, без ценностей, даже без телефона, с которым до этого не расставался.  
— Это как какая-то херовая задачка Эйнштейна.  
Айвар спросил, что это, я объяснила, и он закивал, что да, так оно и есть — куча разрозненных деталей, в которых должны бы прослеживаться логика, мотив, хоть что-то, но ничего не было.  
— Видишь, ещё и с третьим непонятно, брать его в расчёт или нет, но куда же не брать, когда эти двое и Илзе, понятно, не унимается. Вот бы тело уже найти. Ну то есть в идеале живым пацана найти.  
Я махнула рукой и сказала, чтобы он не утруждал себя, но был осторожнее, когда разговаривает с родственниками — им-то важно до последнего верить, что есть шансы (конечно, они были, но настолько низкие, что никакая статистика не сумеет превратить их хотя бы в процент).

Мы поговорили ещё. Я задавала вопросы, но не успевала их заканчивать, как он уже отвечал, что да, это проверили, и это тоже, и с тем разобрались, и этих опросили — яснее дело не стало. Когда у Айвара начал разрываться телефон, мы были уже почти лучшими друзьями — он пригласил меня в отделение посмотреть материалы и предложил провести экскурсию по городу, на что я предложила ему сходить попить пива, на что он сказал, что обеспечит меня пивом и чем угодно, если я соглашусь на его квартиру или мой дом, потому что даже в барах для глупых туристов всё равно были местные, которые не отставали, и требовали объяснить, почему он отдыхает, а не ночует в отделении, чтобы скорее найти детей, и обвиняли в том, что он всех здесь разочаровал, и — я согласилась на любое из мест, моё, его, неважно, потому что присутствовать при встрече с разгневанными жителями мне не хотелось. Мы обменялись телефонами, концептуально договорились на послезавтра, в пятницу, и обнялись на прощание. Айвар любезно подарил мне содержимое второго термоса кофе, пару ватрушек, сигарету, начал орать на кого-то по телефону и уехал, а я вытащила наружу плетёное кресло и одеяло, устроилась позади дома и собралась минутку подремать над чашкой, когда зазвонил телефон.  
Это была сестра проводницы из поезда.  
— Добрый день, милая, и добро пожаловать в К.! Меня зовут Лига, вы вчера познакомились с моей сестрой Линой, и она мне о вас так замечательно рассказала, что я сразу же поняла, нельзя терять такую толковую девушку. Но от формальностей всё равно не избавиться, верно? Приходите завтра, скажем, часов в двенадцать в мэрию, попросите, чтобы вас Валдис, это охранник наш, он в стеклянной комнатке у дверей сидит, попросите, чтобы он вас проводил, и мы чайку попьём, немножко поболтаем и обязательно найдём, куда вас пристроить.  
Я успела сказать одно «здравствуйте» и два «ага», как она уже договорилась, попрощалась и положила трубку. Чересчур активная дама, но какая разница? Перспектива работы меня обрадовала, я взбодрилась, и решила отправиться на пробежку (возможно, чтобы случайно, как в книгах или фильмах, совершенно случайно натолкнуться на какие-нибудь прекрасные улики, например, письменное, а ещё лучше видео-признание, и в дальнейшем один раз поговорить с Лигой, чтобы отказаться от работы и один раз встретиться, когда мне будет вручать награду мэр).  
Улик не нашлось, но в лесу было тихо, прохладно, ветки и листья хрустели под ногами, сбоку плескалась вода, воздух был до головокружения чистым — буквально, потому что через полчаса я едва не рухнула, решила, что на сегодня хватит, и побрела домой, у которого обнаружила Эвиту в ещё одном шикарном платье рядом с, пожалуй, чересчур шикарным для К. бьюиком. Мы поздоровались, принесли друг другу извинения, за то, что я забыла о времени, за то, что она приехала слишком рано. Я пригласила её внутрь, выпила стакан воды, узнала, что Эвита любезно привезла мне завтрак, с удовольствием съела тост с авокадо и пошла в душ. Она осталась внизу, спокойная и довольная, но оказалась несколько настороженной, когда я спустилась.  
Проблема была в ватрушках.  
— Вы же слышали мою грустную историю, я думала, это очевидно — я не ем мясо. Со всем остальным проблем нет.  
Эвита смутилась, виновато улыбнулась, пробормотала какое-то невразумительное объяснение и предложила отправляться. Уже на улице я вспомнила, что оставила ключи на кухне и на секунду забежала за ними.  
Любопытный факт — вчера на кухне было пять ножей, а сегодня осталось только четыре. Стоило бы насторожиться, но я больше обрадовалась поводу снять с ручки отпечатки пальцев — и со всего в этом доме, если уж на то пошло.

В машине приятно пахло лаймом и какими-то цветами, Эвита негромко рассказывала местные новости, а я рассматривала проползающие за окном дома, и на несколько минут почти решилась стать фотографом (после первой зарплаты в мэрии, если меня туда возьмут, чтобы купить камеру) — К. в любой, даже пасмурный день, был инстаграм-френдли, но сейчас, из-за жёлтых деревьев, пожелтевших листов на вьюнках, которые были как минимум на трети домов на каждой улице, сейчас казалось, что дело пойдёт весело и быстро. Впрочем, я понимала, что творческая работа требовала труда и вовлечённости больше, чем что угодно с девяти до пяти, но помечтать об этом было приятно. Добирались мы почти полчаса — что было быстрее, чем было бы пешком, но всё равно было невыносимо долго для К.  
Эвита остановилась у станции и повторила, что не сможет пойти со мной. Я ответила, что это не проблема.  
— Она наверняка заметила, но если нет — то лучше и не упоминайте обо мне, я сегодня не готова выносить очередную сцену.  
Я бы подумала, что она драматизирует, если бы не натолкнулась на осуждающий взгляд Илзе, когда открыла дверь.  
— Почему ты с ней?  
Между проигнорировать и ответить, я выбрала второе и объяснила, и поздоровалась, и даже попыталась пошутить про толпу снаружи, которая не только не уменьшилась, но и стала больше, но она только нахмурилась ещё больше и молча провела меня в комнатку с вещами. Я совершила несколько походов к машине и обратно, возненавидела себя и явную неспособность избавляться от ненужного и подошла с последней сумкой к Илзе.  
— Послушай, Агата, я не знаю, о чём ты думаешь, но чем меньше ты общаешься с этой женщиной, тем тебе будет лучше.  
Я прокляла себя за невозможность молчать, когда надо, положила на стол записку с номером и емейлом и сказала:  
— Это вы меня послушайте. Чем ближе я к ней, тем проще мне получить доступ к замку. И если вы пришлёте мне список того, что может там найтись, будет просто замечательно.  
Она посмотрела на меня и неуверенно улыбнулась, на что я сказала, что лучше бы ей оставаться недружелюбной, чтобы это не было странно.  
Но я не попросила не переигрывать, поэтому она выскочила из станции, когда я садилась в машину, и глупо крикнула, что я мерзкая предательница. Эвита ухмыльнулась и сказала, чтобы я не огорчалась, хотя бы потому, что предательница это лучше, чем людоедка. Я согласилась, под её весёлые насмешки объяснила суть своей неудавшейся махинации и попросила завезти меня в супермаркет — нас же ожидал сегодняшний ужин (и я снова, уже осознавая это, не пригласила Майгу, но и Эвита снова не упомянула её).  
Мы медленно продвигались между людьми, я заинтересовалась, почему у замка Эвиты нет таких толп, и у лестницы тоже, и если с замком в целом понятно — кому нужно поместье, если есть каменная прелесть, то с лестницей было неясно. Эвита со смехом сообщила, что оскорблена за замок, и рассказала, что лестница задумывалась как туристический объект, но тут Эвита купила не только замок, но и выкупила все его территории — включая часть леса и поляну с лестницей, которые объявила закрытыми для всех, кто не живет в К.  
— Так, может, поэтому они вами недовольны?  
— Нет, от этого они как раз были в восторге. И лес чище, и людей меньше, и диковинный объект, о котором только мы здесь знаем.  
Мы приехали, и она отказалась выходить и извинилась за это, но я не удержалась и подмигнула ей.  
— Всё отлично. Мне, признаться, только льстит, что человек, способный позволить себе чёртов замок, становится моим водителем.  
— Но сервис ведь не очень, я даже не помогаю с сумками. Знаете что, я помогу с ними, когда мы вернёмся к вам.  
Она и правда помогла — точнее сделала всё сама, отогнала меня от продуктов и вещей и заставила приготовить чай, и отнести его на улицу, чтобы мы могли насладиться солнцем, пока оно светит. Но самое любопытное, дорогие читатели, было в том, что потом, когда она уехала и я залезла в кухонный шкаф, ножей снова было пять.

**5**

Подготовка к ужину медленно, но верно шла в каком-то не том направлении. Настолько, что я уже подумала подать пару оставшихся с завтрака тостов и всё купленное вино (по дороге я ещё активно проклинала хорошую, но идиотскую привычку местных — если есть своё, зачем завозить чужое? Овощи и слабый алкоголь были родом из К. и стоили как чёртов слон). Но это я не всерьёз насчет тостов, в любом случае, их я съела, потом погуглила номера и позвонила в доставки — в пиццерии девушка честно сказала, что заказ, она, конечно, примет, но раньше, чем утром, я его не получу, даже если заберу сама, а юноша в тайской еде истерично расхохотался в трубку, прошептал — и не думайте, и сбросил меня.  
От безысходности, а точнее от того, что газ в плите был, и шипел, и пах, но не зажигался, я сунула пару дров в уличный гриль, с трудом их разожгла (nb туалетная бумага не работает для розжига, как и бумажные полотенца и платки), поняла, что не готова очищать решётку от ржавчины, поэтому бухнула на неё сковородку и пожарила овощи. Было вкусно, но недостаточно впечатляюще, поэтому они отправились в холодильник, а я стала возиться с пастой из кабачка, что не было такой уж приятной задачей без тёрки. Параллельно я пыталась загустить терияки на сковороде, которая была на улице — и в общем, не зря я доверяла себя кормить индийской столовке у дома и веганской — у академии.  
Но всё неважно, потому что Эвита рассмешила меня вежливым вопросом насчёт, ей похвалить мою эклектичную подачу или сделать вид, что её не существует, а потом всё время перебивала саму себя возгласами о том, как это вкусно.  
Это было приятно.  
После ужина мы устроились на диване у окна, болтали о ерунде, искали изощрённые нотки в вине, а потом проверяли по бутылке — и Эвита всегда была права, а я попадала только случайно, мы спорили о том, кто написал и как называются те музыкальные пьесы, которые все знают, но никто не знает, гуглили ответы, и тут уже я оказывалась права заметно чаще. Когда разговор в очередной раз подзамедлился, Эвита взяла меня за руку и поразительно легко перетащила к себе на колени.  
— Ты удивительная. Не только не спросила про очки, но и, судя по всему, ими не заинтересовалась.  
— Мы так неожиданно перешли на ты.  
Дальше мы целовались, пока совсем не стемнело, пока снова не начался дождь, пока Эвита не сказала, что ей не хочется, ужасно не хочется, но нужно уйти, и я не стала её задерживать. Но договориться о следующем ужине — завтра, тоже у меня, по её просьбе, — успела.  
Позже я взяла её бокал, свой набор юной сыщицы из стащенных и купленных полезных вещей, и не без интереса стала рассматривать одинаковые отпечатки — с его бока и дверцы кухонного шкафа.

Утром я притащила в кровать завтрак и букет, который Эвита принесла вчера, и стала отрывать лепестки и гадать любит-не любит (и не убийца-убийца). В том, где вышло любит, было и не убийца, а во втором — наоборот, и я уже собралась взять решающий третий, когда заметила время и принялась немного истерично бегать по дому, одеваться, расчёсываться и искать на карте, как быстрее всего добраться до мэрии.  
Следующие полчаса ушли на поиски ключей (будь прокляты замки, которые закрываются изнутри без ключей), дорога быстрым, очень быстрым шагом, с середины которой пришлось потолкаться локтями, и ура, я пробилась внутрь под недовольные вздохи об испорченной фотографии и завистливые взгляды, что мне что-то нужно в таком прекрасном доме. Внутри нашлась и чужеродная для деревянного всего и чёрно-золотых обоев на стенах стеклянная будка, и Валдис, которого я, оказывается, знала, потому что он ухлёстывал за бабушкой, когда я была маленькой.  
— Привет, милая! — и он обнял меня, начал расспрашивать, но было уже без одной двенадцать, и я попросила проводить меня к Лиге, и он обрадовался ещё больше, потому что неизвестно кто новенький — это известная я, провел меня в голубую комнату и пообещал сбегать за печеньем к чаю, потому что у Лиги были «только эти непонятные сладости из орехов с мёдом».  
Я постучала, зашла и попала в возглас: «Здравствуй, милая Агата», объятия Лиги и смесь серьёзного собеседования и безумного чаепития. Серьёзным были синий костюм Лиги, вопросы, которые она задавала, и то, как постоянно прерывалась, чтобы коротко сказать кому-то по телефону какую-то бессмысленную, но, должно быть, важную ерунды. Остальное же: с какой скоростью она задавала вопросы, так, что я толком не ответила ни на один, её огненно рыжий, в стиле восьмидесятых, начёс и голубые тени и помада, в цвет сумасшествия интерьера. Стены в комнате были голубые, в бесчисленных разноразмерных белых кругах, обведенных блестящей золотой краской, обстановка — от обивки мебели до штор была такая же голубая, но уже не в кругах, а в мазках белого, и чёртовы шторы шевелились от ветра, и я каждый раз немного вздрагивала, когда периферийным зрением фиксировала, как что-то ползёт. На левой от меня стене висел огромный, в раме под цвет флага, портрет темноволосой женщины в красном, и я поглядывала на него, потому что он неожиданно был самым нормальным в комнате.  
Лига заметила мои взгляды и сказала:  
— Это Женевьева.  
Я не знала Женевьеву и призналась в этом. Лига посмотрела на меня с жалостью, заставила выпить ещё чаю (дорогие читатели, угадайте расцветку приборов. Думаю, вы догадались, они были были голубые. Для разнообразия в белую клетку), вручила ещё одну орехово-медово-фруктовую конфету — отменно вкусную, кстати, — посетовала, что не догадалась меня принять в зелёной комнате или хотя бы сиреневой, объяснила, что Женевьева — это наш мэр, и объявила, что я принята, и могу приступать к работе в девять в понедельник. Я попыталась возразить, что мы не обсудили ни саму работу, ни мою зарплату, Лига спросила, сколько я хотела бы, я наобум назвала немного высоковатую сумму, она откинула от неё тридцать процентов, сказала, что работа простая — и на этом мы пожали руки, и она отправила меня «гулять и наслаждаться приятной заполненностью улиц».  
Валдиса в будке не было, но я решила, что буду вежливой, и просунула в щель окошка записку с извинением и номером, вышла наружу, спустилась по лестнице, забилась в угол, достала мятую вчерашнюю сигарету и не успела даже сунуть её в рот, как подскочила от крика:  
— Не сметь курить в общественном месте!  
Я огляделась, а, это был Айвар, удивительно, что я его не заметила.  
— В общественных местах можно.  
— Но?  
— Но не меньше чем в десяти метрах от муниципальных и госучреждений.  
— Вот видишь!  
— Это-то да, но видишь, все туристы курят, где хотят, и ничего.  
— Ну так они туристы, а ты теперь своя.  
С этим было не поспорить, и мы отошли на десять метров от мэрии — только чтобы упереться в дверь головного полицейского офиса, но я была с действующим сотрудником, значит, было можно. Я попросила по-дружески отсыпать мне люминола, Айвар спросил, нужна ли мне впридачу лекция о том, как неразумно гражданским пытаться что-то расследовать. Я отказалась, и он зашёл в здание, вернулся через несколько минут не с бутыльком, но с двухлитровой бутылью, и потребовал обед за услугу.  
Мы провели двадцать минут в очереди в магазине, столько же в поисках скамейки, а потом Айвару пора было бежать, поэтому мы быстро разделили сэндвичи, быстро условились, что завтра всё в силе, и я осталась одна. Люди проходили, останавливались рядом, чтобы полюбоваться симпатичным домом, в который врос вековой дуб, и их невозможно было разделить дольше, чем я живу, люди смеялись, ахали, громко и тихо разговаривали, ссорились, а я ела сэндвичи с тунцом, но больше с солёными огурцами, и размышляла о том, что приготовить на ужин, что пора бы мне наведаться в замок на экскурсию и что совершенно непонятно, как можно чувствовать себя одинокой в такой толпе. Чтобы не увлекаться этой мыслью, я заговорила с семейной парой, которая присела перекусить, и они оказались местными, и мы перемывали косточки туристам (при этом не забывая повторять, что здорово, когда они есть, сплошная польза для города), пока не надоело.  
Я отправилась домой, в этот раз героически пробившись к старому замку, у которого люди в народных костюмах пели народные песни и занимались народной деятельностью — помогали ковать монетки, которые обходились желающим, в добрую тысячу процентов от их реальной стоимости, вязали и сразу же продавали рукавицы и носки, и вовсю наслаждались вином и пивом. Я не удержалась, продегустировала и вино, и миндаль с чесноком, и погладила кролика, и покормила кур, и купила пахучих свечек ручной работы, и вернулась домой в отличнейшем настроении.  
Под дверью нашёлся конверт с запиской от Эвиты, в которой она извинялась и объясняла, что, к сожалению, не сможет прийти на ужин, там же был её номер телефона, чтобы я могла позвонить и в любой удобной форме выразить своё недовольство. Я не расстроилась и не стала звонить, а продолжила пить, и после пары фильмов и бутылки вина, поняла, что нужно сделать. Я нашла записку и поцеловала буквы и, дорогие читатели, я честно ожидала, что что-то произойдёт, волнение, бабочки в животе, ну хоть что-то — ничего не было. Я попробовала ещё пару раз, признаться, расстроилась, написала Эвите, получила хохочущие эмодзи и словесное сочувствие, открыла следующую бутылку и начала читать про сумасшедшего, который построил здание мэрии, а параллельно сыпать архитектурными фактами Эвите, которая, пусть и была занята, отвечала живо и задавала массу вопросов. Сумасшедший, кстати, оказался буквально таким, и сразу после этого дома, который он считал вершиной своего творчества, он отправился в лечебницу, теперь заброшенную, где и жил до конца своих дней, изредка пытаясь выколоть себе глаза ножницами. Я предложила Эвите ещё поиграть в подростков и залезть в здание лечебницы, она согласилась, но в какую-нибудь другую ночь, и мы болтали, и болтали, и всё было славно и весело, и когда я уже совсем решилась пойти за третьей бутылкой, мне позвонил Айвар.  
— Блядь, — сказал он вместо всего, что полагалось, — блядь, Агата. Ещё один пропал.

**6**

Как и все другие поиски ночью в густом лесу, о которых я слышала, этот скоро превратился в прогулку небольшими группами, которые изредка перекрикивались, но чаще сдавленно матерились, когда наступали на шишки, спотыкались о ветки и цеплялись за корни. Я оказалась наедине с Эвитой, и она поддерживала меня за талию, потому что все эти шишки, ветки, корни, которые просто немного мешали остальным, норовили уронить меня. Я всё ещё была пьяна, ощутимо пьяна, настолько, что это становилось неприятным, и после очередного почти падения я уселась на зловредный корень, и сказала, что было бы ну просто очень здорово, если бы этот ребенок нашёлся живым и невредимым, и желательно завтра же утром.  
— Именно этот?  
Да, именно этот, потому что он наверняка станет последней каплей для местной полиции, и сюда приедут мои бывшие коллеги (отчего-то я была уверена, что именно они, во главе с Я., а не какие угодно другие полицейские), и это будет совершенно ужасно, о чём я и сказала Эвите. Она тяжело вздохнула, потёрла лоб над очками, присела рядом и погладила меня по плечу.  
— Всё может случиться, верно? Может, и найдется.  
— Я бы предпочла, чтобы точно нашёлся.  
Я была почти уверена, что на этом она исчезнет в темноте, бросит меня посреди чёртова леса, из которого я никогда, ну или хотя бы до утра, не выберусь. Она этого не сделала, она обняла меня шепнула, что сделает всё, что в её силах, — и потом всё-таки бросила меня одну. На пару минут, но я успела оскорбиться. Эвита вернулась с Майгой, и мы для проформы поискали ребёнка ещё, а потом они проводили меня сначала к пункту регистрации, у которого сидел отец и в кровь раздирал кожу у ногтей. Я подошла к нему и сказала всю профессиональную ерунду, которую смогла вспомнить, и он доказал, что она работает лучше, чем любая искренность, он поднял на меня глаза и немножко улыбнулся. Эвита вернулась в лес, а Майга проводила меня домой.  
По дороге мы в основном молчали.  
— Я тут на днях перечитывала Чернышевского. И там одна фраза была, которая, знаешь, вот застряла у меня в мыслях. Она моя владычица и моя слуга. Интересно звучит, как думаешь?  
Я никак не думала, а изо всех боролась с тошнотой, и не слишком хотела обсуждать фразу из книги или что-то ещё. У дома Майга неожиданно обняла меня, крепко сжала, и что-то тихо сказала, в радиусе от «беги из К. немедленно» до" кажется, Эвита в тебя влюбилась«. Дома я проверила все комнаты, не рассчитывая, что ребёнок окажется там, но немножко надеясь. Никого. Я упала спать.

Проснулась я ещё до рассвета, потому что поняла, что мне сказала Майга — не думай, что я ничего не замечаю (не факт, но во сне это казалось реальным). Или от того, что у меня звонил телефон. Я посмотрела и едва не выронила его из рук — это был Я., номер которого, я, конечно, так и не удалила.  
— Агата, ну твою же мать, на кой ты так внезапно пропала? — рявкнул он на фоне грохота падающих папок, и я едва не расплакалась. — Ну ладно, не реви там, а слушай сюда очень внимательно.  
Я сказала, что не реву и начала слушать — что они там всё поправили и не нужно было так драматизировать, но раз я уже это сделала и всё равно наверняка запихала свой нос куда надо и не надо, то нужно раскрыть дело и вернуться домой героиней.  
— Я о чём-то в этом духе и думала.  
— Вот и славненько! Давай там быстренько — и обратно, мне тут толковые нужны.  
Я попыталась сказать, что не могу обещать «быстренько» или вообще хоть что-то обещать, но Я. не пожелал слушать, напомнил, что я detective и лучше всего на свете умею detect, пожелал удачи и отключился. Я спряталась под одеяло и начала рыдать. Телефон зазвонил снова — в этот раз Эвита. Она обеспокоенно спросила, что со мной, когда услышала всхлипы, я проигнорировала вопрос, но попыталась извиниться за вчерашнее — потому что не была уверена, что точно помню, что говорила. Она сказала, что я говорила, как хорошо было бы найтись ребёнку, потому что мысль о бывших коллегах была невыносима. Тут я снова разрыдалась.  
— Ох, Агата, ну так ведь нельзя. Я сейчас приду.  
Я отказалась, не дослушала её уверения о том, как всё обязательно будет хорошо, положила трубку, быстро собралась, отправила ей смс, что ухожу проветриться и вышла из дома. Нигде никого не было, и неудивительно, потому что небо только-только из серого превратилось в золотое. Я думала посидеть на траве, но она была мокрой от росы, думала купить кофе, но всё было уже или ещё закрыто, поэтому я побрела, вперёд, от реки, потому что у неё было совсем зябко.  
Мимо медленно проехала первая за сегодня машина, дребезжащий сиреневый каблук, он остановился у перекрестка, и, когда я подошла ближе, из него вылез мужчина. Ох, это был отец вчерашнего ребёнка.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Да какое же оно доброе?  
Он согласился, поблагодарил меня за участие в поисках и возмущённо рассказал, что сегодня полиция запретила ему даже думать о том, чтобы куда-то идти, потому что не хотели, чтобы именно он нашёл тело. Это было разумно, но ему, конечно, от этого не было легче. Он рассказывал дальше: что не мог ни уснуть, ни успокоиться, ни усидеть дома, поэтому решил, что займётся делами — а именно тем, что развезёт яблоки. Пока я думала, сказать или нет, что быть в его состоянии за рулём не лучшая идея, он открыл дверь кузова и угостил меня яблоком. Мы зачем-то обнялись, и он поехал дальше, только чтобы врезаться в первый же фонарь за перекрестком.  
От удара двери раскрылись и ящики накренились, и я на секунду засмотрелась, как по влажному, тёмному асфальту катятся ярчайшие зелёные яблоки, целое море яблок, но это было неважно, совершенно неважно, потому что в центре этого моря стоял на коленях стоял мужчина, и плакал, и обнимал, и целовал, и отстранял от себя, чтобы взглянуть и снова прижать своего уже-не-пропавшего сына. Чёртова магия.  
Зажужжал телефон, и я посмотрела на ужасно неразумное сообщение Эвиты: я же говорила, что всё будет хорошо.  
Я не перезвонила. Я вызвала полицию и удалила сообщение, пока они ехали.

Не вполне понятным для меня образом, я оказалась не просто свидетельницей, но и местной героиней, потому что отец ребёнка был абсолютно уверен, что, если бы он не встретил меня утром, чуда бы не произошло.  
— Короче, ты была бы вот просто отличной подозреваемой, вот только не была бы, — угрюмо сказал Айвар, пока мы вместе пили чай у него кабинете, а я отдельно пряталась от желающих меня поблагодарить, которые собрались на улице. — И пиво сегодня отменяется.  
Я без особой надежды спросила, значит ли это, что мы заменим его водкой, и он невесело улыбнулся, и мы договорились, что как только появится время — тогда сразу, и он помог мне выскользнуть через чёрный ход, и снова угостил сигаретой, и мы курили и вяло обсуждали, что именно могло случиться — сплошные теории, потому что ребёнок сначала испуганно молчал, а теперь спал, и мы быстро пришли к версии про инопланетян, но не успели толком обсудить её, потому что мне позвонил Я., и я попрощалась с Айваром, и через двадцать три секунды похвалы попрощалась с Я., и отправилась в замок.  
Эвита встретила меня, и мы длинными коридорами и переходами пошли на кухню, где в кастрюле кипел бульон, а в миске рядом с плитой лежало нарезанное варёное мясо. Я осознала, что умираю от голода, сразу же решила плюнуть на принципы и потянулась за куском, но Эвита ударила меня по руке, отодвинула мясо и сказала, чтобы я даже не думала.  
Хорошо.  
Я уселась на подоконник, пока Эвита дегустировала бульон и объясняла, что ещё секунду, буквально секунду, и она меня накормит, и приготовилась ждать очевидно не секунду, но заметила холодильник, на ходу спросила, можно ли, и открыла дверцу. Это был холодильник с морозильной камерой сверху, и я открыла её, и первое, что попалось мне на глаза, был кусок мяса, замороженный, длинный и тонкий, похожий, очень похожий на руку, от запястья до плеча, персоны, лет так семи-одиннадцати. Я отшатнулась, захлопнула дверь, прижалась к ней лбом, несколько раз вдохнула и выдохнула, снова открыла, присмотрелась, вытащила, чтобы увериться — и нет, конечно, нет, это были мелкие куски, которые примерзли друг к другу, а не рука, и вблизи они не были на неё похожи. (Конечно, дорогие читатели, конечно, я подумала о том, как это любопытно — сначала камера была заполнена так, что эти куски приняли такую форму, а теперь была пуста). Пока я стояла и рассматривала не-руку, Эвита оказалась рядом, и забрала её и положила обратно, и проверила мой лоб и пожалела меня за жар, и стала нашептывать успокаивающие глупости. Я прижалась к ней и закрыла глаза, а когда открыла их, была уже в огромной спальне, стягивала одежду под внимательным взглядом Эвиты, падала в кровать, зарывалась в одеяло, пила лекарство или что-то вроде и спала.  
Я просыпалась несколько раз, только чтобы снова выпить что-то тёплое из кружки, и снова засыпала, и каждый раз успевала заметить какую-то деталь интерьера — красную деревянную шкатулку на подоконнике, кресло в незабудках у стены, белоснежный секретер, и все они играли очень важные роли в моих затейливых снах, но даже тогда, в полубреду, я понимала, что что-то в этом было не так. Когда я проснулась, было уже темно, на прикроватном столике мягко горела лампа, я потянулась, встала и оделась, и вдруг вспомнила что-то из сна, огляделась — и не нашла кресло, и вспомнила, где я его видела — давным давно в бабушкином доме, оно стояло спиной к окну, чтобы она могла до последнего читать, не включая свет, и я любила сидеть в нём в детстве и мечтать, как однажды вырасту до того, чтобы залезть на сиденье коленями и положить подбородок на верх спинки.  
Эвита спрашивала, как я себя чувствую, но я отмахнулась и спросила про кресло, на что она оглянулась и ответила, что нет, она такого не припомнит. Она настаивала, чтобы я осталась в постели, я настаивала, чтобы мы поужинали за столом, и победила я, потому что нужно выполнять желания выздоравливающих, верно? Был суп, был свежий, теплый ещё хлеб, было пюре из фасоли и всё было отменно вкусно, и я чувствовала себя всё лучше. Настолько, признаться, хорошо, что несмотря на неуместность этого сейчас, несмотря на то, как близко к руке Эвиты лежал заострённый столовый нож, я вытерла губы салфеткой и рассказала о всех своих находках, выводах, догадках. Я никого не обвиняла, но говорила и говорила — получилось дольше, чем я предполагала, возможно, потому, что я немного путалась в словах, останавливалась, пока смотрела, как она бледнеет и сжимает губы, и закончила тем, что местная полиция не блещет, это очевидно, но также очевидно, что рано или поздно и они догадаются.  
Эвита медленно взяла нож, я вздохнула, чуть громче, чем рассчитывала, но она только повертела его в руках и положила обратно.  
— Я не ворую детей, Агата.  
— Я знаю.  
Ещё в копилку любопытностей — она снова посмотрела но нож, на свои руки, на меня, и мы продолжили придумывать фантастические варианты того, что мне могут предложить в виде работы в мэрии. После ужина я предложила прогуляться, но она сказала, чтобы я не выдумывала глупости, а отправлялась спать, и я согласилась, что это звучит разумнее, и снова уснула в комнате без кресла — но проснулась посреди ночи, оставила записку о том, что достаточно хорошо себя чувствую, чтобы вспомнить, что не люблю спать не дома, с трудом, но нашла выход и отправилась к себе.  
Разумное решение, потому что едва я открыла дверь, мне позвонила Илзе.  
— Я видела, своими глазами видела, как она его заманивала к себе! Я и раньше была уверена, но теперь наверняка знаю, что она виновата.  
— Я знаю.  
Она зачастила о том, что нам сейчас же, немедленно нужно придумать план, как вывести Эвиту на чистую воду, потому что дорога каждая секунда, и Агата, как вы можете звучать так спокойно. Я отвечала, что простужена, что никакой план не сработает без доказательств, и она должна это понимать, но их фальсифицировать мы не будем, а что будем делать — так это пытаться сосредоточиться, отдыхать, чтобы не переутомляться, и думать. Мы поговорили ещё немного, она немного успокоилась, я окончательно утомилась, и мы попрощались. Я написала Эвите, приняла душ, попробовала уснуть, но не смогла, поэтому сделала единственную разумную в этой ситуации вещь — облила весь чертов дом люминолом, и остаток ночи осторожно переходила из бабушкиной спальни в гостиную, и смотрела, смотрела, смотрела на следы крови.

**7**

Я с трудом дождалась утра, и позвонила Айвару как только это стало приличным.  
— Доброе утро! Можешь дать мне номер Валдиса?  
— То есть ты у нас из этих мерзких людей, которые уверены, что в небольшом городе все друг друга знают?  
— Нет, я из тех, кто уверен, что это и в средне-большом городе работает.  
Он засопел, я молчала и молчала, пока он недовольно не признался, что Валдис живёт в соседнем доме и, конечно, у Айвара есть его номер и даже ключи. Я рассмеялась, поблагодарила, помаялась ещё полчаса и позвонила Валдису.  
— Доброе утро, Агата! Я как раз жду, когда ты позвонишь.  
Пока я осознавала, что это, должно быть, Айвар его предупредил, Валдис пригласил меня в гости, подробно описал, как найти его дом, но долго отказывался назвать адрес, и наконец мы договорились, что я забегу за молоком по дороге, а он пока приготовит нам завтрак.  
На телефоне были сообщения от Эвиты, и кокетливые, и раздраженные, и я ответила, что убегаю из дома, но приглашаю её в гости позже. Она спросила, что принести к ужину, я уточнила, что ужин, конечно, будет и она может принести что угодно или ничего, но приглашение скорее идёт в сторону остаться до утра, а не расстаться вечером. Она ответила месивом из восторженных эмодзи, и я выдохнула, быстро собралась и отправилась в гости.  
В саду Валдиса бегала девочка, которую я встретила в первый день в К., как же её звали, точно, как бабушку.  
— Привет, Даце!  
— Здравствуйте! Как ваши дела? Правда, что вы придумали, как победить ведьму?  
Дела были неплохо, план, как победить ведьму потихоньку вырисовывался в голове. Дела у неё — отлично, только в школе немножко скучно, а ещё очень хочется завтра сходить на ярмарку, это же последний день, но дедушка занят, а просто с подружками он не разрешает.  
— Может, со мной разрешит?  
Она засияла, забежала со мной в дом, и пока я разглядывала деревянных зверей разных размеров, которые стояли на каждой горизонтальной поверхности в доме, висели на стенах, свисали с потолка, Даце успела договориться с Валдисом, что да, и правда можно, чтобы я пару часов погуляла с ней на ярмарке. Мы договорились о времени, обменялись номерами, и она убежала наружу, а Валдис повёл меня на кухню, такую же бело-зеленую, как в замке, усадил и начал суетиться с чаем, пирогом, который доходил в духовке, застывающим в холодильнике желе, а в процессе рассказывал, как увлекается деревом и какое это, неожиданное, увлечение, и он бы сам с Даце завтра погулял, но последний день праздников, глупо упускать, правда?  
Я слушала и поддакивала и, когда он на секунду остановился, в лоб спросила, как умерла бабушка. Он попытался давить на историю, которую мне рассказали тогда, но я прервала его тем, что инсульт, каким бы неожиданным он ни был, редко сопровождается таким количеством крови. Валдис согласился.  
Инсульта не было. Было убийство, о котором с подачи Майги мне решили не говорить «чтобы не расстраивать». Они хотели, правда, хотели поговорить об этом во время похорон, но я не приехала, и они решили «не тревожить меня лишний раз». Это, наверное, должно было меня ужаснуть, но четыре года знаний об инсульте не спешили вытесняться знанием об убийстве, которому не было и суток.  
Валдис спросил меня, почему я не приехала на похороны, и я соврала — не из-за того, что настоящая причина была плохой, а из-за того, что я не помнила и не хотела внезапно превратиться в местного Мерсо. Что-то было — и важное, но я никак не могла припомнить, что именно. Я спросила, кто вёл дело.  
После мы дружно сменили тему — на туристов, мою новую работу, чудесное возвращение ребёнка. Уходя, я попрощалась и ещё раз оговорила детали насчёт завтра с Даце, пошла домой, где рухнула спать в своей бывшей комнате — и выспалась намного лучше, чем высыпалась в бабушкиной кровати.

Ужин прошёл сравнительно хорошо. Эвита развлекала — больше отвлекала меня разговорами о какой-то удивительно увлекательной книге, которую она читала. Я не слышала ни слова. Она продолжала говорить, пока я наконец не прислушалась, не заскучала — книга, возможно, и была занятной, но меня больше интересовало другое.  
— Эвита, а ты была знакома с моей бабушкой?  
Не была. Замок она купила только три года назад, а жила в нём около года. Но она наслышана, конечно, и слышала только лучшее, и обо мне тоже. Я махнула рукой и рассказала, что никак не могу выкинуть из головы бабушкино кресло — и отчего-то воображаю, что оно стоит в спальне Эвита, и Майга бесшумно приходит по ночам, садится в него и наблюдает, как Эвита спит.  
— Дорогая, кажется, ты совсем переутомилась. Но чтобы избавиться от беспокойства — я всегда запираю дверь, когда ложусь спать.  
Отлично. Мы расправились с едой и переместились на диван, нет, она на диван, я — на её колени, и сначала ничего не было, я уткнулась носом ей в шею, она гладила мои руки и читала стихи, смысл которых от меня ускользал. От неё пахло апельсинами и карамелью, у меня подрагивали пальцы — чего не происходило давно, так давно, что я не могла припомнить последний раз.  
— Что я могу сделать?  
— Секс обычно помогает расслабиться.  
Я подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на лицо. На ней, оказывается, были другие очки — с зеркальными линзами, и я засмотрелась на искажённое, измученное лицо в них, и едва не пропустила, как Эвита закусила губу, улыбнулась и кивнула. Мы пошли в спальню, и она поцеловала меня на лестнице, а я её — у двери. Я не думала спрашивать про очки, не собиралась даже пробовать снять их, я потянулась к месту предполагаемой застёжки на платье (которой там, впрочем, не нашлось), но Эвита отстранилась.  
— Подожди, пожалуйста, я так не могу.  
Она вдохнула и выдохнула, прошлась от окна до двери и обратно ко мне.  
— Что случится, если я окажусь монстром?  
— Я завизжу и рухну в обморок. Знаешь, как и полагается любой приличной девушке.  
Она рассмеялась, потребовала, чтобы я тогда уселась на кровать — чтобы не ударить голову при падении, распустила волосы, щелкнула застежкой на очках и сняла их.  
Ох, дорогие читатели. До этого у меня, безусловно, бывали киномоменты, скажем, когда летом начинается гроза, и небо стремительно чернеет, всё гремит, сверкает, и скорее выбегаешь на улицу, чтобы подставить руки — всю себя — дождю. Или если кружка кофе падает со стола коллеги на единственную копию судебного заседания, которая отчего-то лежит на полу, и происходит это в невозможном, ужасающем слоумоушене. Но это были мелочи, ерунда, которая появляется в голове из-за сотен просмотренных фильмов, и не слишком там мешает, а сейчас, здесь и сейчас происходило что-то действительно невообразимое. Бабах момент, когда ты видишь эталон своей персональной красоты, и как хорошо, когда это тёмные волосы, рост чуть выше своего и ровный нос. У моего эталона, у Эвиты, было что-то странное с кожей. И с глазами. Вся область вокруг них была серого, трупного цвета, но точно живой, кожа была тонкая, полупрозрачная, сквозь неё были видны зеленоватые вены и фиолетовые капилляры, а глаза, их разрезы выглядели и правда разрезами, свежими, красными, с запекшейся кровью, а сами глаза были приятного орехового цвета, и белки на фоне красноты вокруг казались неестественно белыми. Я смотрела на неё, на то, что, должно быть, обозначается как «уродство», и, признаться, очень жалела себя, потому что вероятности того, что у нас всё сложится замечательно и надолго или что я найду кого-то похожего, были невелики.   
— Ты не в обмороке.  
— Верно.  
Я принялась описывать, со всеми примерами и отступлениями, как она удивительно хороша, пока Эвита не заткнула меня сначала поцелуем, а потом смешком и объяснением, что мне есть куда стремиться в своей интимной лирике. Я решила обидеться, но она быстро и эффективно помогла мне передумать.  
И медленно — тоже.

Редкая мудрость от моей матери (и потому, что мы с ней никогда толком не говорили, и потому, что в это время у неё не возникало желания сыпать мудростями) заключалась в том, что лучший человек не тот, с кем приятно ужинать, а тот, с кем хорошо завтракать. Завтракать с Эвитой было отлично, и если бы я не сглупила со вчерашним обещанием Даце, никакая сила не вытащила бы меня из дома.  
Исключая, конечно, разговоры с Я., который позвонил за утро трижды, чтобы высыпать на меня гору фактов из отчётов местного отделения, которые я не успевала запомнить, осознать, сообразить, отнести в нужные или нет. Эвита ужасалась, что я ещё даже не начала работать, а они мне уже звонят в воскресенье, я отвечала, что это не из мэрии, что не хочу врать, кто это был, но и говорить об этом не хочу, на что она говорила, какая я ужасно милая со своей селективной честностью, я соглашалась принять это за комплимент, и о чём бы мы ни говорили, мы не могли оторваться друг от друга.  
Она больше не надевала очки, дорогие читатели, и это мне нравилось больше всего.  
В нужное время (на полчаса позже нужного) мы наконец расстались, и я поспешила к дому Валдиса и даже сумела не опоздать. В комплекте с Даце было немного инструкций, что можно и нельзя, немного денег на развлечения и покупки, немного переживаний о том, что я слишком устану, но главное — ещё двое детей, что было безусловно внезапно, ещё и тем, что только мы вышли из дома, прелестная восьмилетняя брюнетка в мантии и с гриффиндорским галстуком объявила:  
— На самом деле, ярмарку можно нахер, мы очень хотим в замок.  
Две другие зашикали на неё, захихикали, а я закатила глаза, но решила не спорить, нахер значит нахер, и в замок значит в замок.  
Мы неожиданно легко пробрались через толпу, возможно, потому, что девочки не отлипали от меня и с явным удовольствием наступали на ноги всем, кто оказывался достаточно близко. Девочки весело болтали о чём-то малоосмысленном, я — так же малоосмысленно — украдкой принюхивалась к своим волосам, которые даже после душа пахли апельсинами, и глупо, отчаянно скучала по Эвите. У замка не было ни рынка, ни людей, девочки начали громко расстраиваться, но согласились попробовать подойти к кассе, где строгий мужчина, не взглянув на нас, объявил:  
— Мы закрываемся.  
Я не дала расстройству перейти на новый уровень, включила всё своё очарование, и через пять минут затейливых разговоров о погоде, он согласился нас пустить, ещё и бесплатно. Сила обаяния!  
Впрочем, нет, потому что, когда девочки прошли вперед, он удержал меня за локоть и сказал, что я была совершенно чарующая и всё в этом духе, но как бы я ни умела внимательно смотреть на людей, если бы Лига ему меня не показала пару дней назад, то он бы и не подумал нас никуда пропускать. Я почти не огорчилась, но он всё же заметил, и в извинение вручил мне ключ от комнаты с фонарями и свечами и коробок спичек и объяснил, какие фонари лучше. Он почти не выдал себя, но я всё же заметила, и из-за того, что он был очень милым, не стала комментировать, что люди из госполиции обычно не сидят в кассах замков, даже если это лучшие исторические объекты в стране.  
Мы погуляли по внутреннему двору, Даце и её гриффиндорская подружка обсуждали, как раньше здесь жили, третья девочка ходила, разглядывала кладку фотографировала, а я повозилась с ключом и замком, но всё же сумела открыть дверь. Всем нужен был персональный фонарь, и мы нашли удобные — правда удобные, потому что в них свеча стояла за стёклами, и было сложнее обжечься, мы зажгли свечи, попозировали для фотографии, а потом девочка (кажется, Клара. Или Карина. Что-то точно на К) отогнала нас, расставила фонари в ряд друг за другом, сделала фото. Дальше мы ждали, пока она быстренько отредактирует его для инстаграма, и я с разрешения заглянула в её телефон и вслух удивилась тому, как этот снимок был красив.  
— Ну естественно, он крутой, — невозмутимо ответила она, — откуда у меня по вашему уже семьдесят шесть тысяч подписчиков? И это, кстати, втройне круче, чем у многих, потому что у меня твердый принцип не постить друзей и себя на радость педофилам.  
Я была почти уверена, что не была настолько умной в её возрасте. Но момент для дискуссии ушёл, она закончила с фотографией, за несколько секунд напечатала несколько строчек хештегов, посетовала, что с уведомлениями в телефоне опять беда, они снова приходят, и невозможно же им пользоваться, и мы пошли в башню. Я бывала в замке до этого, конечно, как же нет, если я провела в К. четырнадцать с небольшим лет, и бабушка регулярно водила меня сюда в праздники, но никогда, ни разу, я не была в пустом замке, и это было неожиданно здорово и очень страшно. Девочки, которые вначале убежали от меня по лестнице, тоже быстро притихли и держались рядом, вода, которая стекала по камням где-то снаружи быстро превратилась в неразборчивый, но пугающий шёпот, свет от фонарей, из крохотных окон не столько помогал видеть лучше, сколько делал тьму вокруг ещё более тёмной, я всё время слышала чьи-то шаги, всё время была уверена, что вот-вот кто-то схватит меня за руку, и насколько бы мне ни было любопытно побродить по башням в тишине, меня разрывало между желанием достать дубинку или просто уйти.  
Через несколько минут (две, если точнее) мы сделали именно это. Я предложила девочкам три другие башни, но они отказались, и сразу после этого день стал лучше. Ярмарка прошла отлично, и советы по поводу фотографии, отношений, опасностей в лесу — были отличными, и вечер с Эвитой тоже, и даже ранний подъём на работу не испортил настроение.

**8**

Мне всегда казалось, и весь опыт — мой, и знакомых, и персонажей — говорил о том, что самый сложный день на новом месте — это первый. В моём случае речь шла о первой неделе, по крайней мере я надеялась, что речь шла о первой неделе, а не о первом месяце, или хуже того — годе. То есть, конечно, Лига, и Валдис, и Женевьева, с которой меня познакомили только в среду, были приятными людьми. И место работы — зелёная комната, было прекрасным. Во-первых, в ней не было сумасшедших повторяющийся узоров, во-вторых, строго говоря, она была белой, но на стенах были нарисованы редкие, реалистичные стволы сосен, которые заканчивались тёмной хвоей на потолке. Всё здорово: начинались дни поздно, кончались рано, в четверг я встретила из школы девочек (гриффиндорская оказалась дочерью Женевьевы) и мы пошли гулять и есть мороженое, на которое мне выдали денег, во вторник — позвонила в мебельный магазин, который должен был доставить новый стеллаж в архив, но не доставил. Милая девушка по телефону извинилась миллион раз, и стеллаж привезли в тот же день. В понедельник я полдня придумывала, когда хочу взять отпуск (можно было только через полгода, но «это ничего, они же здесь не звери, и если нужно будет раньше, то можно и раньше»). В среду мы пили чай, и ели торт, и пили вино, и ели роллы, и пили кофе, и ели пиццу, потому что, очевидно, Женевьеве нужно было чем-то занять себя, например, бессмысленным пиром с новой сотрудницей.  
Формально я стала ассистенткой. Фактически я понятия не имела, зачем они согласились меня нанять.

Каждый вечер мы встречались с Эвитой, то у меня, то в замке, и большую часть вечеров я проводила жалуясь, раздражая саму себя, но Эвита слушала, и готова была жалеть меня, сочувствовать, осуждать всех. Во вторник — во время ужина, на который она, по ощущениям, убила весь день — она осуждала очередь в магазине, куда я попала только потому, что решила снова начать курить, и решила сделать это в худшее возможное время — в половину шестого вечера. В понедельник — во время экскурсии по замку — я перебивала и перебивала её вполне интересный рассказ об истории всего, от лестниц до потолков, тем как Валдис невозможно нудно рассказывал об успехах Даце в школе. В один момент она не выдержала и спросила, если это было настолько нудно, то нужно ли запоминать и передавать дальше, но тут же попросила меня продолжать, и да, да, я продолжила. В четверг накрапывал дождь, и я хотела устроить пикник, а Эвита — остаться дома, и мы пошли на компромисс и выбрали пикник, из отличного вина и моей сносной попытки приготовить чизкейк, на верхней платформе лестницы, и я не могла перестать высказывать своё мнение о супруге Лиги, с которым познакомилась в тот день и который вёл себя как мудак, и о ней самой в придачу за то, что позволяла это. Почти в полночь мне позвонил Айвар и позвал пить пиво на набережной, потому что он полицейский, я, можно сказать, тоже и кто нам запретит, и я сразу же согласилась. Эвита прокомментировала это в духе, ну и кто теперь мудак, но приняла мои извинения и даже любезно дождалась меня дома, куда я ввалилась почти на рассвете — в ужасе от того, что мне скоро вставать и идти на работу, и ещё большем ужасе от всего, что мне рассказал Айвар. Эвита заткнула меня поцелуями, не стала слушать и только в очередной раз повторила, что мне не нужно забивать голову этими глупостями. В среду мы бродили по уже пожелтевшему саду, и Эвита объясняла мне, что абстрактные кусты — совсем не абстрактные, а вполне себе фигуры животных, которые можно увидеть с правильного ракурса, а я смотрела на животных, но больше на неё, и не могла оторваться.  
Это было прекрасно. По ночам Эвита снимала очки, смущалась, краснела, кусала губы, но позволяла собой любоваться, и я была счастлива.

Это было невыносимо. Я. звонил каждый день, требовал детали, находки, теории, и Айвар, он тоже бомбардировал меня своими идеями, и пусть некоторые из них были совсем идиотскими, другие были близки, очень близки к правде (к тому, что казалось мне правдой). Каждый день я сталкивалась с милым продавцом билетов в замок из госполиции, и мы улыбались друг другу, говорили о погоде, и были настолько вежливы, что казалось, мы старые враги в ещё более старом фильме, и время, когда мы вытащим оружие и наведём его друг на друга, надвигается с пугающей скоростью.  
В пятницу я почти серьёзно подумывала о самоубийстве.  
В пятницу Эвита позвонила мне после обеда (снова очередь, снова, и да, это я опять не рассчитала со временем, но лучше от понимания не становилось), сначала она долго выспрашивала, что я хочу на ужин, а потом внезапно сообщила, что это будет наша последняя встреча. И отказалась объяснять почему. Это, естественно, не улучшило моё настроение, как и звонок Я., как и полсотни сообщений от Айвара, но я собралась, поговорила со всеми, помогла Женевьеве, а затем Лиге и Валдису привязать карты к Пейпалу, а его — к нескольким стримингам с фильмами и музыкой, и выпила поллитра чая, и смеялась шуткам, и рассказывала анекдоты и гуглила смешные картинки на еженедельном пострабочем миникорпоративе. На двери дома, куда я забежала в душ и переодеться, висела бумажка с унылой запиской о том, что в ближайшие три дня у меня не будет света и горячей воды, потому что нужно провести срочные и важные работы, и к замку я добралась порядочно раздраженной.  
В ярости, если быть точной.  
Эвита выглядела измождённой, как будто с нашей последней встречи прошли не сутки, а месяц мучений и беспокойства, она пыталась улыбаться, пыталась увлечь меня выбором блюд и дегустацией, и я решила не давить на неё и не требовать немедленного объяснения. Ужин прошел странно, в неловких попытках не замечать чёртового слона, который занимал три четверти столовой, в попытках говорить о работе, о которой я уже не хотела говорить, о погоде, о том, как надвигаются холода, потому что так говорят старые приметы и синоптики, и это ничего не значит, конечно, не значит, но время от времени и палка стреляет, поэтому стоит готовиться.  
К разговору о палке мы были уже в её спальне, и я пожаловалась, что не могу готовиться, потому что ни света, ни воды, и если и правда, станет холодно, то я замёрзну и даже не смогу позвать на помощь, потому что телефон сядет. Эвита рассмеялась и расслабилась, и сначала сказала, чтобы я воспользовалась каминами и печью.  
— А лучше оставайся у меня, обещаю и тепло, и электричество.  
Я вскинула брови. Она снова напряглась и сухо извинилась за ошибку, потому что да, совершенно точно, сегодня мы видимся в последний раз.  
— Хорошо. И это потому что?  
Эвита вздохнула, уселась рядом со мной на кровать, несколько раз попыталась начать говорить, но замолкала, и наконец махнула рукой.  
— Потому что иначе Майга обещает поймать тех милых девочек, с которыми ты гуляла на днях. Одну за другой, а если и это не поможет — то тебя.  
К этому моменту мне окончательно надоело придумывать варианты, и я прямо спросила, зачем Майге дети. Эвита сняла очки, я на секунду засмотрелась, но она грустно улыбнулась и сказала, нет, нет, это важно, нужно слушать.  
— Я же монстр, дорогая, понимаешь? А знаешь, что делают монстры? Едят маленьких детей.  
Самая идиотская мотивация в мире, но я не стала перебивать, а внимательно, как Эвита и просила, слушала её историю. Простую и не слишком захватывающую, чтобы описывать её в подробностях (относительно меня. Безусловно, для Эвиты она была и болезненной, и важной, и сложной, и остросюжетной). Девочка с редким отклонением, или заболеванием, это всё ещё не определено, бесконечная боль, попытки лечения, чересчур заботливые родители, и конечно, ни одного близкого не родственника. Позже, когда они нашли самое подходящее, не идеальное, но лучшее из прочих, средство, когда кожа перестала разрываться от воздуха, когда Эвита свыклась с болью, обзавелась очками и решила, что хочет социализироваться, там-то и начались проблемы. Из всех оскорблений больше всего задевало, когда её называли монстром, и это заметили, и скоро оно осталось основным.  
И скоро Эвита в это поверила.  
Тут, должно быть, уместно стало бы подумать о том, насколько виноваты эти дети в том, что у Эвиты, очевидно, были проблемы не только с кожей. Или о том, насколько виноваты были все, кто знал её и эту историю, в том, что не пытались помочь. Насколько в этом виновата я?  
Но вот ведь в чём дело, подумать об этом стоило, конечно, но я сидела на кровати, слушала, даже успевала немножко подумать, но больше всё-таки разглядывала, как через раздражённые по краям прорези блестят её глаза. Это отвлекало. Дальше следовало ожидаемое о смерти родителей, огромном состоянии и счастливой случайности, которая привела сначала в К., потом в замок и к Майге, которая оказалась не столько открыта ко всему новому, но и сама разглядела в Эвите сходство, и любезно начала предоставлять необходимое. Дети Майге не казались особенно аппетитными, поэтому в начале, когда это был сын Илзе, которого приманили обещанием свидания с внучкой Майги, в это время Майга ещё довольствовалась тем, что оставалось в морозильной камере.  
А это были останки моей бабушки.  
История Эвиты грозила быстро перейти в историю обо мне, а этого мне не хотелось, потому я уже — ещё до новости, ещё до сегодняшней встречи — приняла решение, и не видела нужды обсуждать что-то дальше. Эвита — напротив, была уверена, что я хочу чего-то: объяснений, извинений, обещаний — всего того, без чего я легко могла обойтись.  
— Ты прекрасная. Настолько, что я хочу, чтобы это всё сейчас же закончилось.  
— Разговор?  
— Нет, дорогая, иначе, чтобы всё буквально закончилось. Я хочу умереть в твоих руках, хочу, чтобы ты выпила мою кровь, съела моё сердце — я хочу навсегда стать частью тебя.  
Я неромантично подумала о том, что навсегда займет от суток до трёх, но ничего не сказала. Но Эвита всё равно рассмеялась, объявила, что мне нужно лучше скрывать эмоции, если я и правда хочу их скрыть, и не стала сопротивляться, когда я притянула её к себе и поцеловала.

После мы лежали в месиве из одежды и белья, я опасно курила в кровати, она плела мне замысловатые и кривые, потому что я не могла лежать ровно, косы и предлагала, что мне сделать. Некоторые предложения звучали разумнее других, некоторые сложнее. Одно было совсем несерьёзным, от другого у меня сжалось сердце.  
— Это не так важно, что я сделаю, важно, чего хочешь ты.  
Эвита сказала, что хочет, чтобы я была счастлива. И чтобы всё уже как-то разрешилось, потому что ожидание становится невыносимым.  
Я согласилась, мы поговорили ещё и уснули. Сигарету я оставила тлеть в пепельнице, но пожар не начался.  
На рассвете я немного полюбовалась Эвитой, тихо собралась (не очень тихо, она проснулась, я уверена в этом, она проснулась, но старалась себя не выдать, делала вид, что спит), я вышла из спальни и пошла не к выходу, а к кухне, где Майга гремела посудой и что-то напевно бормотала. Здесь я правда была бесшумной, остановилась за дверным проёмом, чтобы меня не было видно, прислушалась.  
Я была уверена, что, даже если у Майги нож, я справлюсь — и всё же мне было страшно.  
Я знала, что выдумываю, что у человеческой плоти нет своего запаха, что любой густой мясной аромат будет таким же, — и всё же меня мутило.  
— Он сломал спину моих рёбер, — говорила она, — сломал, ты сшила меня с медведем, ты это сделала, ты, сшила их со мной. Сломала три моих ноги, выбросила меня из чердака, надела на меня пальто из угля. Они не хотят тебя у себя, они отпилят мой нос. Сними их змей с меня. Ты принесла их в корзинке, пришила их ко мне. У пальто внутри иглы, они меня целуют.  
Я решила, что пора уходить. По дороге не скрипнула ни паркетом, ни дверью, сделала всё очень аккуратно, очень тихо. Я посмотрела на кусты в саду, на их зелёные и порыжевшие стороны, и нет, они всё-таки не были похожи на животных. Я поёжилась от холода, сделала два звонка, короткий и чуть дольше, и никуда не пошла.  
Я уселась на ледяную, мокрую от росы траву и стала смотреть, как вдалеке становится всё более розовым небо, и стала слушать, как вдалеке ревет полицейская сирена.

**Эпилог**

Она, мой важный человек, говорит, господи, дорогая, но никто ведь ничего не поймёт. Я отвечаю, что и не собиралась делать историю понятной. Зачем, если она никогда не была такой.  
— Но конец, хотя бы конец, он ведь должен быть у каждой истории.  
С этим я согласна. Но, дорогие читатели, пускай это будет конец по вкусу, и поверьте, я постаралась, и это заняло больше времени, чем работа до этого, сделать их разными, подходящими для каждого. Или ни для кого, я почти уверена, что читала однажды — это одно и то же.

Первый будет в том, что я вернулась домой, не к бабушке — к себе, вернулась настоящей героиней, и меня восстановили в отделении, и всё было неплохо, пока я не раскрыла одно крайне загадочное и даже более важное дело, и всё стало просто прекрасно. Не считая одиночества, конечно, не считая регулярных — навязчивых — мыслей написать Эвите, добиться встречи — это пока она ещё была жива. А после были такие же постоянные, и болезненные, и утомительные часы, в которые я ненавидела и жалела себя, её, пыталась заставить себя двигаться дальше, по очереди заводила романы с соседями-студентами, потому что жила всё там же, квартира дождалась меня и соседи тоже, пробовала терапию, советы из интернета, бесчисленные вечеринки и приложения, свидания, секс, и редкие отношения, которые всегда начинались хорошо и заканчивались отвратительно. У меня появилась подруга, мы познакомились в интернете и сошлись на почве интереса к очень специфической внешности, и со временем стали говорить о другом, не прекращали разговор неделями, и изредка мы навещали друг друга, ездили отдохнуть вместе, и именно она помогала мне в самые тяжелые дни. И работа, конечно.

Во втором конце я выходила с работы настолько поздно, что уже рано, и была ужасно невнимательна, и едва не сбила женщину. Сначала я выскочила из машины, чтобы помочь, сначала она обвиняла меня в большем, чем я сделала (или не сделала), и неожиданно перестала и пригласила выпить кофе следующим вечером. Позже мы говорили, и проводили вместе каждую свободную минуту, и очень быстро стало неважно, что там с Эвитой, потому что эта, другая, оказалась не только по-своему, но всё же захватывающе, красива, но и интереснее, и более подходящей для меня — не преступницей — и каждый день был лучше предыдущего.

Третий, читатели, сначала был невыносим. Нам повезло, мы хорошо старались, чтобы нам повезло, и арестовали только Майгу. Но всё же были эти полтора года мучительно долгих судебных разбирательств, подозрений, оскорблений, и — Эвита была свободна. Все, и их можно было понять, были уверены, что мы уедем, но мы остались. Я продолжила работать в мэрии и со временем сумела организовать работу так, чтобы мне было чем заняться, но в разумных пределах, Эвита продолжала наслаждаться тишиной замка, и безусловно, иногда нам было сложно появляться на публике, но с каждым годом это становилось всё проще. Особенно когда мы стали ходить в церковь каждую неделю. Традиция появилась случайно, как лучшие из них: Эвита познакомилась и подружилась с органисткой, и нас начали приглашать на репетиции, которые по сути были закрытыми концертами, и это было изумительно, пустое здание, пылинки двигаются в воздухе, акустика, вибрации, среднее ухо — каждую неделю нас омывало музыкой.  
Проблема с её желанием есть людей — с ней тоже стало проще. Дети были редкостью, и это требовало периода привыкания, со своими срывами, дурным настроением, но в конце я оказалась права, нет такой уж разницы между телом и телом, кроме той, что взрослых хватало на большее время и никого не нужно было убивать, сотрудники морга К. и нескольких городов в округе всегда были рады обменять тело на обусловленную сумму. Я сбегала из замка, когда Эвита готовила, но и это прошло со временем, осталась только привычка уходить, когда она разделывала или избавлялась от ненужных частей тел.  
Мне кажется, это не самая страшная вещь, с которой могла бы возникнуть нужда смириться.

В четвёртом конце мы уехали, и не столь важно, дождались мы полного оправдания Эвиты или нет. Это снова был замок, и сначала Эвита отказывалась объяснять, как у неё появилась любовь к ним, но однажды всё-таки рассказала о своей подростковой мечте, в которой она была принцессой в башне и находилась чудесная волшебница, которая её вызволяла, спасала от всего, и я немного насупилась, потому что как-то оно не вязалось с её уверениями о вечной любви, от которых у меня подпрыгивало сердце, и вот же, вполне себе волшебница, разве нет?  
На это Эвита потратила добрый час, чтобы описать, как всё во мне прекрасно, а потом объяснила, что этот замок ведь без башен, он нам нужен для долго и счастливо.  
У замка, конечно, был сад, и я настояла (сильное слово, учитывая, что Эвита не была против, как практически никогда не бывала, стоило мне чего-то захотеть), никаких подстриженных кустов, они ужасные, вместо них у нас появились металлические конструкции, издалека простые, вблизи — сложные, не монстры, не люди, не животные, что-то сверх- и недо-. Они нравились Эвите абстрактностью, они не пугали меня в сумерках и по ночам, потому что были сделаны по моим идеям и кривым наброскам, и я знала каждое существо, которое пряталось за каждым углом и деревом. В дальнем конце сада, куда не ходил никто, кроме нас, стояла лестница, такая же, какая была в К., сделанная тем же художником, который был ужасно польщён нашей просьбой, оказался очень приятным собеседником и стал нашим приятелем. Время от времени мы писали друг другу, изредка он выбирался погостить у нас со своей семьёй, женой, сыном и тремя собаками. Лестницу было видно только из окон нашей спальни, и иногда, если Эвита не могла уснуть от боли, если я не могла найти себе покоя, мы брали бокалы с вином, а позже — с соком, потому что решили отказаться от алкоголя (но не от редких сигарет, это было выше моих сил), тайком, чтобы несуществующие — а со временем не только существующие, но и очень внимательные и чуткие, — наблюдатели не услышали, не заметили, что мы вышли, мы забирались наверх, обнимались, держались за руки, держались друг за друга, держали друг друга, пока не становилось лучше, и мы наблюдали за звёздами или облаками, и любили друг друга, и были счастливы.

Я даю эти, последние страницы, и она внимательно читает их и со странной осторожностью спрашивает, хотела бы я изменить свой настоящий конец, поменять его на один этих или совсем другой, и я отвечаю, нет, конечно, нет.

И это правда.


End file.
